


You Deserve Better, My Love

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of how Niles became Leo's retainer<br/>what happens when they fall in love<br/>it's not like they know about each others' feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thief

In a dark castle, set apart from the rest of its civilians, a young prince resides. He’s raised to appeal to his father, as a sort of political toy, and aware of this position since he’s young. But he thirsts for knowledge and finds solace in the dark libraries and the ink of books. 

He’s not as social as the other siblings. He’s snarky, sneaking out slippery comments to those he deems deserves it. He takes up the skill of magic as he deems it honorable and swords are not his style. Reading, reading, reading, words stay with him. 

At the age of fifteen, Prince Leo is a force to be reckoned with. His dark magic is formidably powerful and he quickly joins the front lines alongside his older siblings. He still takes peace within the castle, he still has his innocence, but he is a young man of pride. The underlings of the castle don’t toy with him. 

One night, when thieves break in, Leo is right there. He has his tome in one hand, and his cold eyes, not knowing kindness in his childhood years, look at his enemy. 

The man does not put up a force. He does not beg for his life. Leo’s curiosity is piqued. Is this something more interesting than books?

“What is your name, thief?”

“It’s not worth knowing,” a hoarse voice answers. 

Leo pays close attention to how the man won’t look in his eyes. Many men feared him for his powers, for his royal abilities, but this man seems to have given up completely.

It’s not that he’s strong, Leo thinks. It’s not that he’s a Prince. The man is simply trapped in a situation he can’t get out of. But why doesn’t he want to survive? Why doesn’t he beg for his life?

There must be no meaning in that then.

“I think,” Leo begins, “I really do want to know your name,”

The white haired thief slowly looks up, looking Leo in the eye. “It’s Niles, milord.”

What interesting eyes, Leo thought. Completely devoid of hope and emotion. Only awaiting death. 

(But, Leo thought, he wasn’t like his father. He didn’t kill in cold blood.)

“Pray, tell me, Niles. Do you consider yourself strong?”

This time, Leo thought he saw something flicker in the man’s eye. It wasn’t quite hope or something like that. Was it….honor?

“I do consider myself…..well off enough with the bow. But I’m sure Your Grace could finish me off right now”

Leo looked at him closely. Was this a good decision. He always tried to be wise. He never let anyone near him. 

“Niles. I don’t know why you broke into the castle. But I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to have you serve as a royal servant,”

He could hear the voices of all the guards around him whispering in surprise but when he saw the white haired man look at him with such surprise as a newborn baby, he almost laughed.

It was a few days later when he told Niles his full intentions. 

Niles was seated at a table drinking tea when he arrived, casually sitting himself down. Leo himself wasn’t aware of the presence he had, especially in the castle. 

“Your royal retainer?”

“I’ve never exactly had anyone stick close to me after boyhood. I thought it was a good time to pick someone.”

“But, milord, I am simply a thief off the street” Niles was exasperated

“You said you handled the bow well didn’t you? You wouldn’t have been able to break into the castle otherwise,”

Leo continued. “At any rate, you’ll live a good life if you choose to be my retainer. You can live in the castle, have all the clothes and food you want. Things like that. I don’t think it’s a bad offer,”

Was this prince an idiot? Trusting his back to a nobody? He could stab him quite literally in the back if he wanted to. Why would he suddenly choose to protect a prince?

“Anyways, I’ll give you a week to decide. Feel free to stay in the quarters you are in right now”

Niles didn’t sleep well that night. He had received the nicest place to sleep in his life, the best food, new clothing, all in a finger’s snap. But why should he protect a prince? He could take care of himself like he always could. It was those fuckers’ fault that he was in this castle. He never particularly cared for royalty, and he never knew anything about Prince Leo.

He would keep a close eye on him for the following days, he decided, but most likely not take the job. 

  
  


The next day Niles crept around the castle, looking for the Prince he was due to serve. He asked maids and guards about the prince, to which they all said different things.

“All he does is read! He should court a princess”

“It’s such a mystery why he has no retainers”

“His birth is a sad one….”

“I have nothing wrong with the Prince. He never harmed me”

“He’s a powerful boy!”

By midday he finally found the Lord. Asleep in the library, with a mountain of books near him. He heard that not many people entered this suffocated area. The sunlight streamed in gently and it outlined the young prince’s sleeping face. Should he wake him? 

Niles left the library on a second thought.

On the second day he found Lord Leo training soldiers. He was strong after all, as he demonstrated his abilities with both magic and swordplay. Niles thought of his head getting sliced off and winced.

At some point, Leo granted him a bow to practice with and watched him shoot in the range with it. He didn’t quite say anything, just nodded. 

By the fifth day Niles was at a loss. This prince didn’t seem like a corrupted noble but he was apathetic. The boy seemed sheltered and he wasn’t too sure he could put up with that. He could see that the people liked him, but was that enough?

He wandered into a room without thinking and bumped into someone.

“Owchie!”

Was that the Third Princess? Maybe his life really is over. He saw Leo’s magic again.

“I know who you are! You’re that person!”

Niles lowered his head a bit. “Excuse me, milady?”

“Leo told me all about you!”

“And you are Princess Elise?”

“You bet!”

“So are you going to become my brother’s retainer?”

Well, this little princess was certainly full of life. At least he wasn’t going to die.

“I’m not sure,”

Elise looked puzzled. “Why? I think you’d like it?”

This made Niles have questions. “Why do you think I’ll like it?”

“My big brother Leo is a nice person even though he can be mean.” She stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her brow. “Sometimes, he dances with me even. But I think he’s lonely,” 

A lonely prince? That wasn’t too mysterious.

“You should be my friend, Niles,” and she grabbed his hand.

He wasn’t too sure how she knew his name, but Elise was already shaking his hand.

“Leo says you have tons of “potential,” whatever that is. Anyways, I have a tea party to go to, so see you later, okay?”

She walked off just like that. 

That afternoon Niles sought out refuge in a far out grassy terrain. Looking up at the sky, the recent events hit him hard. Him? Serving a prince? In this confined castle where everybody received things they needed.

“Tch”

He bit his lip. He couldn’t help it. Something drew him to the Prince. When was the first time someone said something good about him? And the Prince thought he had “potential?” What he was being offered was a place to belong. 

One side of him didn’t want it, refused this life with all will, but he also knew there was no other life out there. He would return to the streets with nothing. 

How could, a nobody, like him, serve side by side with royalty? But Prince Leo had said it was okay, didn’t he? He gave him a chance at a decent life. 

He remembered Elise holding his hand. When was the last time someone had even touched him without disgust? Maybe this wasn’t a bad place after all. He recalled the sleeping prince’s face.

He was beautiful but maybe he was out of reach.

The week ended sooner or later. Niles approached Leo in the evening when he was watching the stars. 

Leo signaled towards him. Niles felt strange sitting down next to someone of such high standing. Was it wrong? Yes, it was wrong. He was just street trash. He wasn’t made for this.

It was wrong.

Leo has a small smile tucked in his mouth. Yes, he was kind, and he was probably lonely, but. Niles couldn’t do this.

“Niles, I was wondering about your decision”

Niles wanted to open his mouth. He wanted to tell Leo that he could join him and stay. His mouth wasn’t moving. He saw Leo’s face and he didn't’ want to leave. He wasn’t sure why but something beckoned him. 

Leo placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Milord….” Niles began. “I am only street trash. I cannot be close to you and serve you like this,”

Niles didn’t look him in the eye.

Leo knew he would say this. He had already predicted it, oh so smart. 

“Niles,”

“You’re very skilled with the bow. I can tell you’re rather intelligent too. I’m sure you have other skills too.”

“Why should your birth determine your worth?”

Niles felt the words  _ trash _ and  _ scum  _ branded into him. 

“Lord Leo, do you really know what you’re getting into?”

“No, but, I would like to know more,”

Niles felt his heart beginning to be tugged towards Lord Leo. Should he really put up more of a fight? This man was probably where he should be. 

He took a look at Leo, and he was looking right back at him, like he was a person.

“Niles, you aren’t less than anyone.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Spring is When the Flowers Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes with Niles as his retainer. Feelings begin to churn. Odin joins the crew.  
> Niles is about to burst.

The harsh winter cycled in a less intense spring. Niles donned new clothes along with a bow made especially for him. He was reluctant to attend many ceremonies with Leo, but the Lord was persistent. 

Elise words might have been true, since he had to stick to the Prince like glue he saw his life was rather lonely. That didn't’ take away from his prowess on the battlefield. At 16 he led a full set of troops to victory. His military genius was something to be feared. Niles saw tidbits of the other siblings around the castles - hearing especially about Princess Corrin - but he mostly saw Leo and sometimes Elise, who liked to visit. 

He noticed how odd it was for Lord Leo to not have other retainers. But they continued like that for another year. They went to war, camped in the wild, lived in the castle, they did everything together.

Staring up at the stars one night, Niles thought how drastically his life had changed in just a single night. He glanced at the prince who saved his life, in more ways than one. He was surely tired from the day. Niles had grown a deep respect and love for his master. It blossomed like the spring flowers. What could it become? To Niles, Leo was his world, his Lord, his everything. 

Leo trusted Niles with his bow on the war field. Their trust grew from that one night of acknowledgment. Leo knew inside he made a good decision, even though Xander had told him not to. 

By the time Leo was almost 17 he met an odd traveling mage who presented powerful powers at court. He had a pretty peculiar personality and went by Odin. Leo didn’t know if he had royal blood or not but wasn’t interested. He talked to the dark mage afterward. 

“Lord Leo, are you interested in my Dark powers?”

“No….well yes.” He wrinkled his nose. Was this going to be easy? “Are you currently employed by anyone?”

Odin gave him a large no. Apparently he traveled a lot. 

“Odin, you seem particularly powerful. Would you be interested in being my second retainer?”

Odin gasped loudly. “What a supreme  _ honor _ , Lord Leo. It would be my pleasure to serve you,”

It was that easy? Oh Gods?

Odin bowed, and Leo added something he thought was important. 

“I have another retained by the name of Niles. I hope you two will get along,”

______

The meeting between Odin and Niles did not go as expected. Niles folded his arms and glared. Odin jumped around excitedly and posed. 

“Would you like to see my forces of darnkess?”

“Lord Leo, I hope you don’t think he’s going to serve you,”

Leo craned his head and tried to help the situation. “He’s a very capable mage…..”

“We’re both mages and you’re….not like us,”

Niles spat on the ground.

Leo had the two of them stop talking for a day or so after that. 

He tried to ask Elise for help for she wasn’t sure either. So for the time being, he sent Odin on missions so the two of them didn’t have to interact much. 

Eventually, the two of them could speak without Niles wanting to kill Odin.

\------------

At social gatherings and balls, Niles always wondered why Leo didn’t pick a princess and go off with her. He was handsome enough (He was very handsome, painfully so). He should’ve been popular like his older siblings. Did he not want to marry?

That night when they were watching the stars, something Leo liked to do often, Niles asked him.

Years ago he would have never dared, but at this point, he felt much closer to Leo, almost as if they were friends. (He would always keep that border, though).

“Milord, why is it that you don’t go off with a princess or a court lady?”

Leo breathed in and stretched his arms out. He gave a small laugh and Niles felt kind of silly. When Leo turned to Niles he gave his response.

“I guess….it’s rather unprincely but. I don’t just want to meet someone at court. I want to experience what I read about. What they call love. It’s not very….characteristic of me but. Things like holding someone’s hand or kissing them, they’re special, aren’t they? I don’t just want to meet a princess and have a boring life,”

Niles gulped and parted his lips.

“Before I met you, I whored myself out to almost anyone. I slept with whoever I wanted. I never quite thought about the concept of love.”

“And?” Leo asked. “Is it any different now?”

Niles couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “I don’t know,”

_________

  
  


It was wrong to love his master in that way. It was vile, it shook him to his bones and kept him awake at night. Leo, who was like the shining sun. Leo, a blooming flower. Leo, everything beautiful in this world.

Leo, who he wanted to kiss so so badly.

It was disgusting. He was disgusting. He cursed himself. He was tainted, awful, cursed. He could never let someone like himself touch the Lord. Only the purest of them could be with Leo. He was sure that someday he would find a person he wanted to kiss and hold hand with. Niles would serve him nonetheless but he would steal his heart off. 

He was nothing but street trash in the end. Leo would never look at him. He -

He didn’t want to think about it.

It hurt.

Niles couldn’t think about the last time he had known heartbreak. Had he ever? He would mourn Leo forever. But it was okay because he loved Lord Leo more than life itself. Leo, who had given him life and shined bright like the sun. He’d do anything for that man.

_______________

  
  


The next day, the three man team of Leo, Niles, and Odin went to train soldiers. 

Finally, Leo had the retainers expected of him. He wouldn’t present them to Father but he was respected more now. 

Leo took a sword and went to spar with many men. He let Niles handle the archers, and for the first time he had Odin talk with the mages. 

He glanced back at Odin every now and then. Although he talked strangely, he seemed to be doing okay.

Eventually Leo took his tome upon himself and demonstrated his magic. His swordsmanship wasn't his main skill in the end.

By the end of the day all three men were thoroughly beat. After dining together and some good wine they said their good nights. 

Niles couldn’t get Leo out of his head in the end, though. Was he okay, exerting himself so much? What if someone tried to attack him? What if someone lay in wait to attack him in sleep? He tossed and turned in his bedchambers and eventually decided to go check on Lord Leo, something he rarely did.

He entered the outer side of Leo’s bedchambers and heard noises immediately. Leo’s chambers were layered so it took some time to get to the inside. Niles took a minute to listen to the sound as he was moving through the dark and he stopped.

Was his….name being called?

That was odd…….

Leo’s breaths were raspy and heavy. He heard more heavy breathing and then when he listened more closely, he could hear the slapping of skin. 

No. Don’t go and look. Please. Don’t.

Niles knew how to be quiet. And for the first time in his life he betrayed his master.

He slinked towards the curtains. He peaked through a crack. There was a fire lit. 

He could see Lord Leo, only wearing his tunic, sweaty in the night. He was pumping his dick quickly with pre cum beading everywhere. Leo whined Niles’ name over and over again, working himself to exhaustion. Eventually his whole body twitched and a decent amount of semen splurt out. 

Leo moaned loudly, his whole body reacting from his orgasm. He laid back on his bed and mumbled something incoherent. 

Niles was gone. 

He returned to his bedchambers. 

He did not sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first two chapters in one day and then started the third and then like five months later I cleaned up my shitty grammar I'm sorry people


	3. Caught between feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of a messy night

The next morning when Leo awoke he laid in bed for longer than usual. The dark curtains of his room hid the sunlight well, only small glints faltering into his chambers. In his half nude state he sifted through his emotions like they were pages on a book. 

 

_ What did I do?! Oh, Gods….  _ He knew he’d been thinking about touching himself to the thought of his retainer for some time. That singular blue eye, his flirty tone and touches - everything lit Leo up like the stars on a bright night. He knew it was not proper, of course not. He was a prince of Nohr, after all. But the way Niles twisted his heart kept him awake nearly every night. 

 

It wasn’t just that Niles had a way with words. Leo  _ trusted  _ the man with his life. They’d spent time together in the past few years that was irreplaceable. Leo, who used to consider himself only a lonely man with his books, now had a companion he entrusted with everything.

He loved the way Niles was a smartass, how he always teased Leo. He loved his voice, so familiar and warm. He loved the darkness of his skin and the blue of his eye. 

 

But it was wrong. 

 

And there was no way someone as beautiful as Niles would ever return the favor. Leo’s mind drifted off to what or who Niles might be doing. Shaking his head in frustration, he rose to wash his face. 

 

_ It’s one sided.  _

 

Leo’s golden hair was all mussed up; he reached a comb to carefully groom it. He was always particular about his cleaning. 

After a few minutes, he assembled his armor on. Another look in the mirror and he was out down the hall towards his meal.

 

He didn’t spot Odin or Niles on the way there which he wasn’t too stringent on since they had trained hard last night. Leo seated himself and waited for breakfast to arrive. He impatiently tacked against the table.

 

A swift presence sat at the table, topped off with down white hair. In a suave voice, he greeted his Lord.

 

“Impatient as ever, milord?”

 

Leo hummed in agreement. It took a few moments but it then hit him that he had  _ jacked off to Niles last night _ and his face became full flush red. He looked at Niles like a deer in the headlights.

 

_ It’s not like he knows.  _

 

“O-odin is late” Leo spat out, trying his best not to choke 

 

“Lord Leo, perhaps you need some water? You’re rather on edge today.”

 

Leo rolled his eyes, his blush finally dying down some, but cheeks remaining dusted pink. 

“Odin can’t keep sleeping in every time we do something important.”

 

Niles raised a finger and pointed. Leo looked towards the direction and a generally yellow figure was moving towards them and waving. 

 

“My fellow companions and friends! I have risen to this beautiful occasion to join you! Let us dine!” The dark mage seated himself next to Niles. 

 

An uncomfortable, strange silence enwrapped the trio. Leo attempted to stare at his nails and did not say anything.

 

“Milord Leo, could it be that you are plagued with illness?” Odin was curious.

 

“Why do you suggest that?”

 

“It is unlike you to be so quiet, milord,”

 

Niles spoke up now. “If he’s really feeling ill, we should have him rest immediately.” He flashed Leo a toothy smile.

 

“Good point, Niles! Lord Leo, please allow me to carry you. With the power of my body, I shall bring you to rest!” Odin beamed.

 

“There’s no cause for alarm!” Leo nearly shouted, exacerbated. “I’m fine.”

 

“I feel bad for Odin. I’m sure he really would have liked to carry you,” Niles sneered.

 

“Odin Dark will shine another day…..” Odin announced.

______

 

They were off duty that day, having done major training prior. Leo took some solitude; his usual routine of cooping himself up and reading. When he thought of seeking out Niles’ company, he stopped, hesitating. It was different, right? He crossed a line. It wasn’t like Niles’ knew, but…

 

The only thing he could think of would be to avoid the man.

 

_____

 

Niles and Odin wandered off. On days like this, when there was no specific duty and Leo did not assign them a task, there wasn’t something to do necessarily. A rare occurrence, and yet it was sort of like a day off. 

 

They found themselves bothering Princess Elise. She enjoyed holding tea parties and they were her newest guests. The set up was immaculate; a pristine table covered in dishes and foods of all sorts. It nearly sparkled. Niles shrugged. Odin made use of the time. Some very large stuffed animals accompanied the other seats.

 

“So,” she began. “Now what you guys are here, I’m so excited!”

 

“I see you haven’t really talked to Odin yet,” Niles began.

 

“It’s my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Elise. I am Odin Dark, a warrior chosen by darkness!”

 

“Odin, you’re going to scare the Princess,”

 

Elise erupted into giggles. “He’s weird. But I like him.”

 

“I see the young princess laughs, Niles!”

 

“Now,” Elise began, “You’re both my brother’s retainers, so it’s important we’re friends,”

 

“Of course,” Niles smiled.

 

“I want to know what you think about him!” Elise told them.

 

“Every fiber in my body respects Lord Leo, milady,” Odin gladly told her.

“And you, Niles?” she looked at him with suspicion.

 

“Oh Lady Elise, how am I any different?”

 

“Just ‘cuz, C’mon.”

 

Niles waited. He didn’t speak for a moment, unable to think of the right answer. 

 

“I’ve never thought of someone the way I think of Lord Leo. With admiration, of course.”

 

“Uhuh, perfect!” 

 

The rest of the tea party continued with happy chatter and delightful sweets.

 

But by the time Odin had set off for the day, Elise told Niles she wanted to speak to him. In the few years Niles had been employed by Leo, he had talked to the princess every now and then. She was always bubbling with excitement and watching him. 

 

“And how can I help you, milady?”

 

“Niles, it’s about Leo,”

 

“Well, what of him?” 

 

“Do you love my brother?”

 

Niles blinked a few times and answered smoothly. “That would be preposterous. Of course, it’s not my place.”

 

“But do you?”

 

“Is this really important?”

 

She smiled at him, twirling her skirt. “Maybe.”

 

______

 

It was strange that Niles hadn’t seen Leo for the whole day. It was more uncomfortable to have Elise pressing him about his feelings. Of course he knew he loved Lord Leo, but he liked to keep those feelings locked away where nobody could see them. It was obvious those feelings would never come into fruition; they were preposterous and ugly at the least. 

 

_ But you saw Leo last night. _

 

It was nothing. Lord Leo probably just thought he was a good lay like everyone else. Leo wanted to fall in love. He was a prince. He was a great man. He was nothing like Niles. 

 

“Niles?”

 

What? Niles, caught off guard, spun around and slammed Leo into the wall, clasping a tight hand around his neck. It was pure instinct. 

 

Shocked and ashamed that he had touched his Lord in that manner, he removed his hand and got on a knee.

 

“I deeply apologize milord. I thought there was someone attacking.”

 

Leo looked at Niles. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, but it hadn’t transpired in awhile. When he had first employed Niles, something similar happened occasionally.

 

He didn’t mind.

 

“Niles, don’t worry. I only approached you to ask if you wanted to watch the stars, as we used to do.”

 

What? Watch the stars? 

 

“I would love that, milord.”

 

____

 

The night had specks of clouds dotting the sky, but all was relatively clear. Perfect for stargazing. 

They sat comfortably in the evening air - Niles on his back - Leo sitting up. The brilliant starlight stretched out wide before them. The moon cradled the sky in a wide sliver, shedding its white light brightly. There wasn’t much sun in Nohr but the night was always promising.  

 

A comfortable silence was shared. 

 

Leo finally spoke up. “Niles, what kind of man do you think I am?” 

 

Niles chuckled. “Lady Elise seems to have the same ideas.”

 

“She asked? Oh well. What do you think?”

 

“Hmm. Lord Leo, I think you are a genuine person. One of the most authentic men I’ve ever met.”

 

“Really…..”

 

“And, what about me? What would you say about me?”

 

“I'd say you’re the most reliable and trustworthy person I’ve ever known.”

 

“I almost want to laugh, milord,”

 

“No, but, really,” 

 

Niles searched for some sort of look in Leo’s eyes. He returned the gaze. Leo could always put up an absolute gaze - and Niles was mesmerized.

 

“Really.”

 

“I’ve never trusted anyone more in my life,” Leo confirmed.

 

“Me neither,” Niles told him, not breaking eye contact.

 

Looking into Niles’ eye, Leo remembered what he had done the night prior. There were close enough to be touching and he immediately flushed up. He had been leaning on an elbow but promptly slipped onto his back. Niles, full of concern but not helping the situation, lowered his head over Leo’s.

 

“Are you alright, milord?”

 

Leo gasped for air but Niles was right above him, inches away. “I think I just need to retire to bed,” he managed.

 

“Do you need any help with that?” He half smirked but was partly serious.

 

“I’m alright,” 

 

Niles watched as Leo rose and walked off to bed in the most refined manner he could manage. He snickered. 

 

Why did what Lady Elise said have to bother him at this very moment?

Leo was not for him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating so long! also, I tried using better grammar and writing odin less awful  
> I'm probably going to change my username on ao3 soon so look out for that but my new twitter is @_blushingprince  
> as usual, comments and kudos are appreciated!


	4. I love you so you don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Niles, you’re anything but trash.. I…..care about you a lot……”
> 
> Niles did not respond.
> 
> It was say it now or never.  
> “Niles, I think I love you,”

 

Weeks had passed since the incident and there had been little - if no - noticeable change in Niles’ behavior. That was good, Leo told himself. That was how things were supposed to be. 

 

Was that what he really wanted?

 

Clenching his fists, his thoughts wandered to his retainer. He wanted to be closer; to be loved…..

_ But no, Leo, that’s wrong. _

 

_ He doesn’t even care for you.  _

 

____

 

Thoughts of the dark skinned man occupied his mind all times of the day. His singular eye, how long he could look into it. His scarred hands - they must be warm to hold, though they were large. His wry smile.

The prince paced about in the castle finding himself restless. What could he do with this emotion? There was no way to expel it. He often found himself watching Niles from a window or perch. But, in the same stride, he attempted to keep his distance from the man. His feelings were confusing - as all first loves were - and he knew it was forbidden. The idea that it wasn’t reciprocated made him cower in fear. 

 

_____

 

Niles liked to consider himself a rather astute man. He could tell after that one night things had slowly changed. Why was Lord Leo avoiding him, but always watching him from a distance? The retainer was on edge; he talked to people with more attitude and watched his own moves more carefully. His hair stood on end. Had he done something to disservice his lord? Odin could notice the difference too - it was palpable.

 

_____

  
  


On a slow afternoon in Nohr, Niles had been practicing with his bow and arrow. Although it was barely sunny, the humidity was ablaze. Anyone outside would break out in perspiration. Niles, who had stayed out till late evening, was soaked to the bone in his sweat. There was no other distraction for his complicated feelings about Lord Leo than practicing his craft.

 

Noticing the hour he slinked off to the bathhouse. 

 

The in castle bathhouse was quite a spectacular building - built of carved marble and mosaic tiles. To Niles, he was always unsure why he was able to use such a building. The thought of Leo rested in his mind. 

 

Nevermind. He started to peel off clothing till he was bare and passed into the main room.

 

He did not, though, expect to see a certain blonde figure resting in the corner of the tub, eyes closed, and a faint blush from the heat.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Niles seated himself at a stool and chose random soaps to cleanse himself with. Maybe Leo wouldn’t notice him? They had bathed many times before but….things were weird now. He shut his eyes and scrubbed shampoo into his scalp.

 

A splash of water resounded in the room. “Niles?”

 

“Yes, milord?” He didn’t hesitate to respond.

 

“Nothing. I just didn’t expect to see you here,”

 

“Well, milord, for better or worse, we are both castle inhabitants.”

 

Having finished washing himself, Niles made way into the tub and sat across from Leo. 

 

“For worse?” Leo cocked his head.

 

“Just musing, milord,” a smile fitted his face, his eyes half lit with sadness. But he would never let Leo know that.

 

“If something is not to your liking, let me know immediately,” Leo furrowed his brows. 

 

“That would be quite hard, as I don’t see milord much these days.”

 

Leo parted his mouth to speak but nothing came out. “I’ve been…….busy,”

 

To that reply, Niles closed his eyes and let himself seep into the steam of the bath. “As always, I will be your most faithful servant.” He turned for a moment, winking at Leo.

 

Leo was transfixed on the vision of Niles, He laid his arms on the floor of the bath, head back, hair wet and clingy with steam. His body dripped with water, all of his muscles highlighted by the wetness.

 

_ I want him. _

_ I love him.   _

 

So absorbed in Niles, that the man looked up and met his gaze, causing a disarray of emotions. Leo explained he was flushed by the heat of the bath and rose to leave. 

 

“Lord Leo,”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m glad I got to see you tonight,”

 

Leo paused. He shouldn’t take those words at face value. But still, he held onto them so tightly. 

“Me, as well. Goodnight, Niles,”

 

The prince couldn’t sleep that night. The image of Niles played under his eyelids over and over again, his words repeating in his mind. It was a dance Leo wanted yet hated. 

 

_______

 

Everyone knew Niles was a flirt. It was well known in the castle and anyone who befriended him. Anyone who might cross his path was a target. It was habit, forming from the way of life the man had led beforehand. 

 

But it was also personality.

 

He liked to tease people. He enjoyed the game of seduction. 

 

It was just for fun.

 

Odin had gone off to do something for the day (something about Laslow?) so Niles was left to his own devices for once. He slinked around the palace, looking for something to do. Something to entertain. After what seemed forever, a maid that seemed to be new caught his eye.

 

Blonde hair and brown eyes….just like Leo. This could distract him.

 

He approached her from behind. “Did you drop this, miss?” Something he had taken from her pocket.

 

The maid was clearly startled but she smiled. “Oh yes, I did! Thank you.”

Smoothing her hair, she went back to dusting.

 

Niles turned around so that he was closer to her. “Very busy, I see. Is there any dust on me that you can get off?”

  
  


The maid paused and looked up at him, a faint blush on her face. “You don’t smell bad so I’d wager you’re not dusty,”

 

“Oh,” Niles began, “So does that mean I smell good?”

 

She averted her eyes. “Yes, but……”

 

He cupped her chin. “Go on -”

 

Leo slammed through the double doors. “That’s where -”

 

Oh.

 

His heart dropped.

“I was looking for you, Niles. But if you’re busy…..”

 

In one instance Niles detached himself from the maid. “I am ready to go any second you are milord,”

 

________

 

In Leo’s chambers things were awkward, to say the least. Niles sat down on Leo’s bed (it was normal for him) while the blonde paced the room for what seemed forever.

No one said anything.

 

“Milord, why don’t you sit down?” Niles was more nervous than he let on.

 

Leo didn’t respond immediately. He stopped, in front of Niles and bit his lip. 

 

“Milord, I understand that -”

 

“Were you going to kiss her?” Leo interrupted him and demanded answers.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Were you going to kiss that maid?”

 

“Well….”

 

“Do you kiss whoever you want? You’ve never met that maid before! What meaning is there?”

 

“Milord, you’ve always known how I’ve been like…..I don’t quite understand.”

 

Then Niles met Leo’s gaze. An eruption of sadness and anger.

 

Was he misinterpreting things? He didn’t want to jump to conclusions, especially with the most important person in his life. 

 

“Milord, I am usually able to do those things with people - if you must know - because they aren’t important to me. They hold no value.”

 

Leo opened his mouth to speak. Only air came out. “There’s no one important to you?”

 

Niles shook his head with a smile. “I didn’t say that. But I’ve never done anything lovingly with a person I’ve really cared about.”

 

“Niles…... I want to help you. I want you to be able to be with someone you care about.”

 

“But what if they don’t feel the same way, milord?”

 

“.......I’m sure they would. I can’t see why not. You’re fantastic..”

 

Niles paused. Did Lord Leo just say that about him? Maybe he was hallucinating.

“Milord….you think too highly of me. I am still the same street trash you once took in.”

 

“Niles, you’re anything but trash... I…..care about you a lot……”

 

Niles did not respond.

 

He had to say it now or never.

“Niles, I think I love you. So please don't say bad things about yourself."

 

His eyes snapped open at the words. It was a complete shock to hear the reality of a fantasy he had been living out for so long. Such a shock, that he almost forgot to respond. How could someone as low as him be loved by someone like Lord Leo?

 

Gently, Niles took Leo’s hand and kissed the back of it. 

“My life belongs to you, milord. I have always loved you.”

 

What a tender sensation.....Niles' lips grazing the back of his hand. Leo couldn't help but blush. 

“Niles,” he gently ordered, “kiss me.”

 

The thief rose in a flash. One arm around the prince and one hand on his chin. Their lips closed in with a gentle moment. It was slow, full of sincerity for the both of them. Leo’s lips were pliant and full; Niles kissed every inch of his mouth, exploring new terrain. 

They broke for air and looked in each other’s eyes. 

 

Niles stroked the short wisps of the prince’s blonde hair. Unable to form words, he leaned his head on Leo’s. 

 

“Niles, you’re not trash.” he began quietly, “You’re one of the most important people in my life. I wouldn’t give that up for anything.”

 

He gazed up at his retainer. White hair spilled over his face and a single eye revealed tears. 

 

“Thank you, Lord Leo,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update this fic is one of my favorites so I'm actually updating it...........  
> follow me on twitter @_blushingprince  
> lemme know what ya think


	5. Interim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not what you think  
> This is an illusion  
> (flashback)

 

Yellow sunlight spilled into the windows that were, for once, not shut with thick blinds; in effect warming up the dozing pair in a mess of sheets. Limbs and hair were amess. The prince groaned and moved to push his lover’s hand off his torso, but hesitated. It could be nice to be touched. He learned that thoroughly last night. While he had never been one to really get to know someone, Niles made sure they were intimate; their bodies melded together over and over again, skin slapping against skin, sweat dripping, moans echoing through the high ceiling. 

 

It was one of the most intense experiences he had been through. 

 

White sheets fluttered in the wind and quaked him from his thoughts. The windows were open? When did that happen? 

 

A hand slowly snaked it’s way down his abdomen, making sure to stroke his abdominal muscles. 

Leo gasped when his white-haired counterpart reached the end of his torso.

 

“We’ve just awoken, you know,” 

 

A cluck from his tongue in response. “Now now, milord. Learn to enjoy your passions. What does it matter where the day ends and begins?”

 

The blonde sighed. A dark hand crept lower, beginning to touch his pubic hair, ghosting over the main dish. His fingers barely touched what Leo wanted - just brushing over, really. 

 

Leo whined. He squirmed.

 

“Niles, what are you waiting for?”

 

“Teasing’s the fun part, milord,” 

 

The prince groaned and threw his hands over his head. “Just touch me,”

 

“Oh, is that an order?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Soon Niles was above him and pushing his legs apart. Like this, Leo could watch him, and he liked that. He needed to know everything. Closing his eyes for one moment he breathed in, but he soon felt a wet sensation envelop his dick. 

 

Eyes opened immediately. Niles was on him, taking him in with his mouth. 

 

“What? Is this not what you wanted?” Niles eye was dark, his smirk was feline and perilous. 

 

“I -” No chance to respond. His retainer resumed pumping his length while taking him in his mouth. The feeling was dangerous; it made his whole body shiver and quake. A burst of pleasure he never quite got used to, especially since Niles was so good. Soon his partner began to deepthroat him and the hot sensation of his whole cock inside his lover’s mouth made him die inside. He grabbed Niles’ hair and began to thrust into his mouth. It was too good, too hot. Niles hollowed his cheeks out as he sucked making it a tighter fit. He didn’t neglect Leo’s balls either. Using one hand to grope his lord thigh, he made use of the other to fondle and grasp since he knew the prince liked it rough. 

 

Leo couldn’t hold back his gasps and moans. He didn’t care after this point who heard him. Niles went faster and everything was red hot. His dick twitched and leaked pre cum in his companion’s mouth. 

 

But Niles began to stick a finger up Leo. He was used to taking more, so it was easy. And another finger. And Niles was pumping him both ways. It was too much. He saw white and screamed.

 

___

  
  


Wait……why was he awake….alone in his own bed? Leo sat up, his tunic open, and tried to see in the dim candlelight of the room. 

 

Wasn’t he just with Niles?

 

Oh….that must have been a dream. A splurt of semen covered his stomach. He noticed he was covered in dry sweat, as his clothes clung to him. 

 

He glanced down at his body. He recalled how Niles touched him in the dream. It was everything he longed for. 

 

He thought about Niles. The one he rescued and had grown to be his right-hand man. He’d never felt closer to someone in his life. But beyond that, for the first time he felt attraction to someone. Niles was beautiful - his blue eye, his dark skin, his musky voice. But he was being silly right? Princes didn’t fall in love with their retainers. Retainers didn’t fall in love with their princes. Niles would serve him - since they made a pact - but that was it. 

 

What about……...those moments they shared together? Leo felt as if they really connected.

 

No.

 

_ I’ll only ever have the dream. An illusion. Mother never loved me. Father never cared for me. I’d never find someone to love me like that.  _

 

_ I’ll only have that dream. _

 

Leo thought of Niles. His scent. His voice. His favorite books. His hair. His face. Everything he could think of. 

 

_ This is wrong. _

 

_ I don’t care. _

 

He reached for himself and began to stroke fervently. He was already half hard. It felt good. 

 

_ I feel awful. _

 

_ I don’t care. _

 

The room was only half lit, and Leo was barely paying attention. He began to stroke himself harder. A cry of his retainers name escaped from his lips. He repeated it over and over again as he stroked himself - as if it were a mantra that Niles would love him. As he approached completion, tears streamed down his face.

He cried out Niles’ name and his orgasm overtook him. White hot heat enveloping his core and squeezing him. Collapsing back onto his bed, he fell asleep only more semen covered.

 

Very unbefitting, he thought, as he slipped into slumber. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short but I wanted to write something and something smutty so have an angsty flashback ahaha  
> in case you don't realize it, this is the night Niles walked in on Leo  
> my twitter is @_blushingprince


	6. Kind Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love isn't so easy  
> corrin gets captured

As they stood there motionless in the center of the room it was if not a breath was let out. With the lightest touch, Niles pulled out of his prince’s arms.

 

“Niles?” a confused blonde spoke.

 

“Milord….this isn’t….are you sure this is okay? I don’t mean to…. “

 

A pained look overtook Leo’s face and he reached out to touch his retainer. Of course, Niles did not move away. Pale fingers brushed Niles’ scarred cheek; it was not a touch he rejected. 

 

“I never thought this was the right way to go about things…..” Leo started, “but I’m tired of ignoring my feelings - as long as you feel the same way,” he quickly added.

 

“I do, I do, milord,” A bright blue eye sent shivers down his spine, pleading with him, trying to convey how much he loved him. 

 

They drew closer once again, Leo encircling his arms around his retainer. A feeling so unfamiliar it was amazing. “What are you afraid of, Niles?”

 

A long pause. “They’ll speak badly about you. I don’t care what they say about me, but they’ll say horrible things about you.”

 

Leo breathed deeply, closed his eyes, and opened them once again. He reached for Niles face and moved to caress it. Beginning with the outline, streaming through the lines and his silky hair. No one spoke. “Niles, I have lived in the shadow of my siblings my entire life. You are the first person to see me as I am. To even acknowledge me. To….love me. What do I care about those idiots in court?”

 

Niles did his best to keep his composure. It wasn’t every day that your prince was declaring his love for you over and over again. “Milord, I see your point but, I am not as good as you see me as. I will stain your royal reputation.” Leo tried to talk but he put a firm finger to his lips. 

 

“It will never be any secret that I love you. I’ll die loving you. But it’s in your best interests to marry off into nobility. Don’t lay with thieves and tramps, Milord. You’re too pure.”

 

“Niles I - I’m not as pure as you think I am!”

 

“Mmm really? Take a look at yourself, Lord Leo. You live in a palace protected by royal guards. Your skin is pure as snow. Your head has nothing filthy in it. I am the only stain in your repertoire.” 

 

Leo could not respond.

 

“Milord, there is no distinction. You are a prince. I am only your retainer. I live to fight and die by your side.   
  


“But, Niles, I don’t…...I don’t want that…….”

 

“Do you recall ordering me to kiss you? Because I could not do that of my own will. Because you are a prince, milord.”

 

“Then I order you to stay by my side!”

 

Niles lowered his eyes. “I’ll always stay by your side. But I can’t do it in the manner you wish me to.”

 

Leo quaked with frustration. “Then why…..did you ever say you loved me? Why would you kiss me? Why would you do all those things?”

 

“Because it’s the truth. But if it hurt you, I’m sorry. I regret doing it.”

 

Little pieces of Leo were breaking apart. This was worse than Niles not loving him. Right? “You regret it? Haha…..”

 

Niles did not look him in the eye.

 

“You are dismissed.”

 

_______________

 

Leo crouched in his bed for the rest of the day. His thoughts whirled in confusion. Prince? Retainer? Why should these things matter? Why couldn’t he understand? Why couldn’t Niles understand him? There was no one he loved more and he certainly had no interest in marrying nobility. From the moment he took Niles in, he had been trying to tell him that status didn’t matter…….but maybe it did if Niles was truly so hesitant? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. 

 

Leo ran a finger along his lips. He could still feel the intense kiss they shared earlier. It was almost impossible to imagine it happened but he could taste Niles on his mouth. 

 

Did Niles really love him? Was he just rejecting him kindly? 

 

________________

 

The next days passed in relative silence. There wasn’t much work to be done, thankfully, and Leo kept to himself. The library was a safe recluse like always. He prayed a certain man wouldn’t come looking for him. His siblings gave him space like always. Corrin was out on some mission, which was strange. 

He fretted over her for a bit but decided she would be okay. Camilla would always show up and save Corrin if need be. 

 

______________

 

It was all a lie! Niles probably only kissed him because he ordered him to do so. Stupid, Leo. There was no way his retainer would ever share his feelings. He thought back to all the time they’ve shared together - were all his wishes and prayers in vain? Niles was a flirt after all, and older and more experienced. It was probably funny to him that Leo liked him. 

 

He needed to take his mind off these things. Leo sought out other terrain in the castle. Walking aimlessly through corridors he nearly bumped into a tall armored woman. 

 

“Leo, whatever is the matter? You’ve got bags under your eyes,”

 

“Sister, it’s nothing,” Camilla was always over observant and he didn’t want her to catch onto anything.

 

She smiled sweetly. “Just let me know if you need me to kill anyone, sweetie,”

 

Leo sighed. “If I really needed to kill someone, I could do it myself,”

 

“True,” she added. A pause, and then she added a hand to her chin.

 

“Are you worried about something, Camilla?”

 

“Well…..Corrin’s been rather late on that strange journey Father instructed her to go on…..”

 

“It was….quite an odd request. You don’t suppose something happened to her?”

 

Camilla’s eyes narrowed like a mother bird protecting her newborn. “I’ll rip the heads off anyone who tries to hurt her.”

 

“We should wait for the reports. I’m sure Father’s spies fill find something out.”

 

“Hm. I hope I’ll be able to wait.”

 

Leo looked out to his side, deep in thought. His voice lowered. “We can always see what Xander can do,”

 

Camilla smiled sweetly but Leo knew it wasn’t sugar coated. “You’re so smart, Leo,” 

 

______________

 

But it was true what Camilla said about his face. Leo wasn’t getting much sleep. Since the royal family wasn’t exactly sure about Corrin’s whereabouts, and Niles had him stressed out, Leo stayed up by candlelight reading all night. 

He knew in these times he should remain strong. Perhaps a nap or two would cure his permanent eye bags? Leo found a comfortable position and dozed off.

 

The doors to his room had opened gently. Niles had not been summoned but he had a report to give his Lord. Entering quietly, he saw Leo asleep on his large bed. So large, that Leo seemed so appealing, so small, so easy to devour. 

 

He stood there for a long time. Admiring the gentle curve of Leo’s face, the sight of his pale body, his golden hair. He knew he should probably leave but it was times like this that Niles loved to just gaze and the beauty of his prince. No touching allowed. 

 

He knew he would give anything to be with him. To touch him, oh Gods. But that was beyond reason. Since the day they kissed Niles felt like his head went up in flames. He could think nothing but of touching him. Niles knew it was absurd - he knew the gap of their social status. But of course….he loved Lord Leo. And he would take that to the grave. They were never meant to be.

Then why couldn’t he forget that kiss? Why did Lord Leo love him, somehow? It must be some sort of mistake. His lord must be confused - no one should love someone as disgusting as him.

 

He wanted to touch him. But he knew that would never happen.

 

Leo rolled in his sleep and mumbled like a lost puppy. And Niles adored him to his very core. He gently pulled a blanket atop the sleeping lord.

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

And he left, making himself unknown.

 

___________

 

Leo was awoken by Odin, which was unusual. Something about a meeting with his siblings, but at night.

He dressed quickly and left to meet with everyone.

 

_ Is this about Corrin? _

 

When he arrived, Xander, Camilla, and Elise were there, sitting soundly. The air was tepid and sticky and Leo knew immediately nothing was good. 

 

“Glad you could join us, Leo,”

 

Leo nodded.

“We have received word,” Xander continued, “that Corrin has been captured by the Hoshidans,”

 

No one spoke.

 

“They are trying to get her on their side. As you know she was born in Hoshido…...and well….they want to take her back.”

 

“But Corrin’s real family,” he spoke with vigor, “is with us. Father spoke to me. And it is our duty to bring her home,”

 

Leo broke the silence. “Tch. Hoshidans. Filthy.”

 

“We’re going to bring my poor sweetie home,” Camilla chimed in, “I’m going to hurt them for touching my precious Corrin,”

 

“She’s our sister!” Elise added. “They can’t have her!”

 

“Tomorrow we leave. Prepare for a full battle. We bring the finest warriors. Expect to fight with Hoshidan Royalty. They will not give up easily.”

 

“We’ll bring Corrin home,” Leo stated matter of factly. 

 

“Alright, everyone! We must go prepare for battle!”

 

“I will have no trouble doing that,” Camilla smiled.

 

_____________

  
  


Why was Corrin with the Hoshidans? Leo could not sleep. Did she truly get captured? Wait, why was he questioning her? It was just that, they always knew she was of Hoshidan decent, but they never expected this outcome. It was their deepest fear, as siblings. 

 

Usually, at a time like this, he would go and find Niles. But…..it didn’t seem like that was the best choice. Niles always helped him sort out his thoughts. Too bad, huh? Things were different now. 

 

The only thing he could do would be prepared for battle tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry I suck at updating so much  
> anyhow I decided to add the plot of fates into the fic  
> expect leo and niles to not get together so easily   
> my twitter is @_blushingprince   
> let me know what you thought


	7. a private morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo sends his retainers after corrin // the war starts

The faceoff with Hoshido was more brutal and tense than either side could have expected. Leo watched from the sidelines, after hours of marching, how they had to beg Corrin to come home. Perspiration clung to him in the sweltering heat and stress. Was there anything he could do? It seemed like Xander was the ultimate one to be able to convince her. 

In the end, she chose Nohr. Hoshido attacked viciously, Leo and his family fighting them off with all their vigor. With the blades and arrows clashing, it was no easy battle. They fought with the sun setting and till they could retreat with the moon behind themselves. 

 

Garon was no merciful king, although, to Leo, it did not seem like Corrin had done much wrong. She was heavily sheltered and unguided and to him, it seemed likely she’d make a mistake like this. Either way, she was sent off on another dutiful journey. Xander and Camilla watched carefully, eyeing Iago, with a sense of knowing. They were told they could not assist her in any way. Leo knew Garon had orders for the rest of them too. 

 

_ But what if _ ….

 

Later that evening Leo summoned Odin and Niles. He put aside the awkwardness for the moment. This was a family matter, and it meant securing Corrin’s safety. 

 

“Odin, Niles. You are not to go with me on my mission.”   
  
“Milord?” they both questioned at once.

 

“Listen, now.” He began. “I want you to wait a bit, then, begin following Corrin. If you notice her in critical danger, you are to assist her in any way.”

 

“Milord,” Niles started, “I can’t help but notice this goes against King Garon’s orders.”

 

Leo smirked. “He said we can’t join her. He never talked of our retainers.”   
  
“Lord Leo, will you be safe on your journeys, though?” Odin asked.

 

“Pffft. Who do you think I am?” He paused. “I’ll eventually join you two with Corrin’s party but for now, I want you to lend your hand.”

 

Niles watched Leo carefully. He had known the prince for many years, watched his carefully calculated decisions and constantly planning eyes. He knew his lord was up to something. He trusted him, but it left a bittersweet taste in his mouth they had to part. So soon, eh? Would this be the last time he saw his beloved prince’s face? He visually outlined Leo’s pale face, his bright eyes, his succulent mouth. 

 

_ I kissed that mouth, not long ago. _

 

He pushed those thoughts away. Or rather, tried to. It didn’t matter how soft Leo’s lips were, or how touching them were his deepest wish. That wasn’t his place. That’s right. Right now he was being ordered to trail Princess Corrin’s side. Not that he particularly cared for her…. But he would listen to any word uttered from Lord Leo’s mouth. 

 

Corrin departed and night engulfed the castle with a sense of dread. In the dark hidden corners of Krakenburg, preparations were being made. People kept to themselves and nobody even noticed a servant slipping out from the walls. 

Leo found himself to sleep in the deep chambers of his bedroom. But it was unlike other nights where he could find solace in Niles - perhaps seek him out and talk. He wanted to limit himself from taking these luxuries he couldn’t possibly deserve. And Niles had told him….that he couldn’t be like that with him.

 

Dawn arrived slowly and carefully, almost like it was unsure of itself. Leo found himself watching the sunrise from a castle patio. Soft, almost feather-like footsteps sounded behind him. So soft, he might not have noticed them if he were not accustomed to them already.

 

“Watching the sunrise, milord?” Niles’ eye wrinkled with a smile.

 

Leo gave a nod in response.

 

“It’s chilly,” the man wondered aloud, “But then again, you were never really an early riser.”

 

Leo turned around, mouth still stuck on what he was about to say and Niles froze. Yes, it was dawn. Yes, it was cold. But  _ Lord Leo was here _ . His skin showed paler than usual, his hair just the slightest bit unkempt, dark circles beginning to form under his eyes. This was his lord? How could he be so sloppy to not tend to him? To take care of him? 

 

Niles knew he must have hurt Leo…..but now Corrin was in danger. 

 

He had to step up. He had to do better. Leo was more important than life itself. If anything happened to him, if even a hair was out of place, it was not acceptable. Why was he by Leo’s side otherwise? Niles cursed himself for neglecting his lord in the past week.

 

“Niles, what’s wrong? You look deep in thought,” 

 

“Milord, not to be overbearing, but are you cold in any way?” Niles cast his eyes at the thin clothing Leo donned. 

 

“Maybe. I must not have noticed it since I’ve been out for so long,” Leo told him.

 

“Were you not asleep?” Niles inquired.

 

“I kept waking up….So I just gave up.” Leo shrugged.

 

“Milord, you are aware you can always come to me -,”  _ Like you did in the past. _

 

Neither spoke. Suddenly, Niles removed his cape and wrapped it around Leo. “At the very least, let my clothing be of service to you,”

 

After a moment, Leo opened his mouth. “Aren’t you cold now?”

 

Niles refrained from answering.

 

“If we stay closer, we can both stay warm,” Leo looked up at him and smiled, and Niles forgot himself for a moment.

 

The retainer knew he was being silly. How close could he really stay to Lord Leo like this? As a servant? But another part of him begged him to go closer. Leo was drawing him in with his warmth and the smile only Niles knew. He wrapped his arms around his lord and he knew Leo was happy immediately. Was he bad for this? Was this a sin?

 

“Niles…..you’re going away already ……” Leo mumbled into him.

 

_ Ah. _

 

The arms around Leo tightened. And Niles knew he was doing what he shouldn’t. “I promise, Lord Leo, I’ll come back. I won’t die. My place is at your side.”

 

Leo gazed up at him, his look so strong it ate right into Niles’ soul. “Is that an oath?”

 

Niles chuckled softly. He gently took a single hand from Leo and pressed his lips to the palm. 

 

“It’s a promise, milord,”

 

They stood entangled in Niles’ cape for what seemed like so long, but ultimately, castle maids began to pour into the parlor and they separated. The morning had come and so did Odin. Everything was packed and the trio left the castle. 

 

Leo watched as both of his retainers, two of the people he trusted most, stood and waved at him. He would be parting from both of them for the first time. He felt weird and oddly lonely. He hoped he made the right decision. 

 

Off on his own mission now, he spent the day traveling to a remote location. Father had ordered him to see which nation was favored in this area. He stopped at an inn and made reservations. The day had worn him in and he was ready to sleep. Leo walked up to the room he was assigned and locked the door behind him. It was a strange sensation to be here without Niles or Odin. But he would do this, for the two of them, and for his family.

 

_________________

 

Odin and Niles slowly tracked Corrin’s path to the Ice Tribe. There were obvious signs of her having passed through and they didn’t have to clean up much with the faceless. Neither Niles nor Odin had spoken much to the Princess directly so they doubted she would remember them. Odin planned a flashy entrance - how to enter the battlefield and be the most heroic - while Niles reminded him they had to make sure she was alive. If only Odin had not pried Niles about  _ personal matters. _

 

“Niles, my sources of the dark and hellborne tell me you have been consorting strangely!”

 

Niles blinked. “What do you mean?”

 

“You cannot fool a mastermind of deception such as me! I see the lack of fealty in your eyes,” Odin moved his hands around strangely, posing for extra effect. 

 

“Odin, get to the point,” Niles groaned.

 

“Our great Lord Leo has fallen into an abysmal state! He lacks the dashing vigor that I usually inspire him with,” he explained.

 

“You think this has to do with me? Isn’t it obvious that it’s the Corrin situation?” Niles blinked again.

“I think not! I think again! Rumors from the pits of hell have spoken to me and I have come to know you share an intimacy with our lord. What have you to say, Niles?”

 

_ If even Odin noticed what happened, I must have really fucked up. _

 

“I share an intimacy with him? Really? What type of intimacy? Can you tell me more?” Niles wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Certainly, my friend! Is this the fantasy or reality version?”

 

“Odin…………..” Niles glared at him.

 

“Behold!” Odin declared, “We are near the Ice Tribe, it is time to sneak in,”

 

“I’m letting you off, just this time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for updating slowly  
> also this chapter is kinda short but I hope it's ok  
> on twitter @_blushingprince


	8. Near Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles has a near death experience with little flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> text in italics are flashbacks

It was easy enough joining Corrin and quelling the Ice Tribe rebellion. Just when things were getting tough, Niles and Odin jumped in and announced themselves. Apparently, though, Corrin didn’t want people killed. Pretty boring, but Niles could do it. Flora and the rest of the rebellion were taken down quickly. Niles could see how easily Corrin trusted both of them just because they were her brother’s retainers. It disgusted him. He did this only for Lord Leo. 

 

_ A memory.  _

_ He had just joined the ranks of Lord Leo. He couldn’t quite understand why the prince had chosen him or wanted anything to do with him. Surely, it was somehow a trap. They equipped for battle. Leo left his back wide open to Niles.  _

 

_ “Niles, cover for me,” _

 

_ “Yes, milord,” _

 

_ Trust was built not bought Niles always thought. Nothing could ever replace that moment for him when someone showed such open belief in him so easily. _

 

Corrin continued her travels and Niles stuck with her, just like his orders said. He did not quite understand or care why the Hoshidans were so angry, why they kept attacking, but he stayed like he was told. Niles was not a person who had agenda of his own; he lived for survival. With a Lord commanding him, he lived to serve. He was not a person who thought of himself or his own wants. Maybe he could get a kick or two our of life, but he would take what he could get. Life had not been kind to him much and he had learned to expect nothing. With Leo not by his side, he felt a sense of bitterness fall back into his bones. Leo was almost like the light, keeping him from getting lost. 

 

But he would keep going. 

 

The group had reached Macarath when Princess Elise fell sick. Niles was alarmed - he knew her and she had been kind to him. An enemy stood in the way. He could feel the aggravation rising within him. They needed to get her to safety and she needed medicine. He couldn’t let one of Lord Leo’s siblings be in harm’s way. The group readied for battle. 

 

_ A memory. _

_ He was still living in the slums. He could barely feed himself. He gave part of the little food he could find to a scratched up stray cat. They were alike, he thought. He never gave her a name. One rainstorm, he held her tight and protected her from the rain. A few days later, he found her dead. _

 

Niles fought harder in this battle and he wasn’t sure why. He could feel the heat of war rising from his belly up to his throat, the need for it to end running through his head.  _ No more deaths, please. _ He strayed farther than normal and shot his arrows without hesitation. Even when he was splattered with blood, he did not blink. It was nothing unusual. 

 

It was only when he heard Odin shout his name that he woke up. A ninja charged right at him and the blood came from him this time. Cold steel cutting into his skin, biting him. Niles paced backwards and made another shot. 

Injuries weren’t really anything, anyways. 

 

_ A memory. _

_ “Niles, you have so many scars,” _

 

_ “Is that weird?”  _

 

_ “No I just….you must have gone through a lot of pain,” Leo voiced. _

 

_ “An injury is nothing to me, milord. Getting hurt means nothing.” _

 

_ Leo frowned. “I don’t like seeing you hurt,” _

 

_ “Then I will try to hide my injuries from now on,” Niles responded. _

 

_ “No, I just….” Leo hesitated, “I want you to care about yourself a bit more,” _

 

_ Niles looked baffled. “Care about myself?” _

 

_ “Yea,” and Niles watched Leo’s face light up with a smile. What a beautiful face…. A beautiful person…. _

 

But the cold steel struck him over and over again. This person was strong - he had to watch himself. Now he could feel warm blood staining his clothes. He knew it was his own. 

 

_ “Niles, I want to try something,” Leo began that day. _

 

_ “Yes, milord?” _

 

_ “But….you have to trust me….ok?” Leo answered quietly. _

 

_ Niles grins. “Do I not already?” _

 

_ Leo brought out his tome and had Niles sit down with him. As the prince muttered something quietly, leafy branches began to sprout around them.  _

 

_ “I just wanted to try using my magic without killing someone. I know, it’s sort of weird.” _

 

_ “I don’t think it’s weird at all, milord,” _

 

_ He would never forget how warm Leo’s magic was.  _

 

Was he going to die, right here? Breaking his promise to Lord Leo and bleeding to death? To think he could never see his prince again….such a pathetic death. 

 

He would die without….without really answering Lord Leo. Without really being with him. He did say that he could not be with him, yes, but thinking now that he was going to die, he just wanted to see Leo’s face one more time. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe Lord Leo would grieve less this way. 

_ Heh. Why do I lie to myself so much?  _ What he really wanted was to tell Leo he loved him one last time. But to ask even that was too much. To kiss him one last time? Impossible. 

 

_ “Niles, I got you some new clothes. Try them on, will you?” _

 

_ “That’s unnecessary, milord. I don’t need anything.”  _

 

_ “Ha, well I already got them. But, besides, your clothes were getting scraggly,” Leo chuckled.  _

 

_ “.......” _

 

_ “It’s alright to tell me when you need something, Niles.” _

 

How could he die now? How could he die when he promised to come home to Lord Leo? He would never want to put his prince through that sort of pain. He….he loved Lord Leo. Leo was his everything, had been his everything since that very first day. 

 

“Odin!” Niles shouted, knowing he’d come for backup.

A burst of magic came up behind up, seizing the enemy and taking the last hit. It wasn’t warm like Leo’s magic, but it would do. Niles smiled. He felt his chest with a hand, knowing he was bleeding heavily. Would he actually make it out of here? Someone screamed for Jakob.

 

_________

 

Niles awoke inside the sanctuary. His mind was foggy and he immediately felt for his chest which he noticed was bandaged. It was hard to move, the pain stinging him from all places at once. 

 

Azura and Corrin entered the room. Azura explained to him the details of his wound and that it would take a few weeks to heal. Corrin smiled sweetly at him. 

 

“And what of Lady Elise?”

 

They looked surprised.

 

“Elise is doing much better already,” Azura responded. 

 

“That’s good,” Niles mumbled and laid back down.

 

“Oh and,” Corrin added, “We’re going to meet up with Leo soon. I thought you and Odin might be happy about that. See ya! Sleep well.” Corrin and Azura managed to slip out of the room.

 

Niles did not sleep. He laid awake shaken by the thought that he would see Lord Leo so soon. His heart beat so loudly he could hear it in his ears. 

 

Lord Leo.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh whoa so first of all just wanna say thanks for sticking with me through this fic so far and I hope you won't be mad I gave you angst. next chapter will be fluffy!!


	9. Salve for your Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone meets at nestra and it gets emotional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR JELLY HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY JELLY

The budding army arrived in Nestra, a neutral territory. It was safe to regroup there and Corrin and Azura had heard they were going to meet up with Leo. The group ran more relaxed - all except Niles, who’s tensions and heart beat were high. It had felt like millennia seen he’d seen the radiant face of his lord or heard his voice. He was dying to see him. He was still quite heavily bandaged but would not let anyone know that the pain impacted him. The drive and need to see Leo overtook him. 

 

“So we should be safe here?” Corrin asked Camilla.

 

“Yes, Nestra is a rather neutral territory and it’s Father’s favorite town! Nothing bad ever happens.”

 

A voice snuck up on them. “It’s always best to remain on guard. Stay on your toes, Corrin,” Leo warned. “There could always be unruly Hoshidans about,”

 

“Leo!!!” Corrin squealed.

 

“Long time no see, Sister.”

 

“I’m so happy to see you! Did you finish Father’s mission already?” she asked.

 

“For the most part. All that’s left to do is guard Father while he’s here.” Leo replied. “After that, I’m free to do as I please, so of course, I’ll be joining you.” He smiled triumphantly. 

 

“Thanks, Leo. I’ll feel a lot better with you here,” 

 

Odin immediately cut into the conversation, unable to hold back any longer. “Milord! You’ve finally arrived! I’ve been so worried…..My mind has been spiraling into a dark abyss ever since we parted!”

 

Niles took this opportunity to talk, moving up closer. “It’s nice to have you back. While you were doing the king’s bidding we couldn’t help but wonder what awful trials he was forcing you to endure! We’ve been terribly worried.”

 

Leo made an embarrassed face. “Whoa!! This has gotten way too mushy way too fast! I appreciate your concern both of you, but give me some breathing room!”

 

“Heh, sorry,” Odin chuckled.   
  
“As you wish, milord,” Niles said with a smirk. 

 

Leo went on to explain the theatre and songstresses to Corrin but took another look at Niles. Were those...bandages? What happened?

 

_________________

 

Leo hadn’t expected a fight. Not that he wasn’t prepared - he was always ready for battle. It was at least nice to be near Odin and Niles again but this time it meant securing Corrin’s safety. Partway battle he took notice of Niles though - something was amiss. He seemed off.  His battle prowess wasn’t at full power, he was hanging behind. Did this have to do with the hidden bandages he noticed earlier? He would have to ask Corrin. He knew she’d tell him.

 

Victory was won over in due time and the army went off to rest after Garon’s words were given. 

 

__________________

  
  


Leo was dying to talk to Niles. He had never been apart from him for long in the past few years and it was wreaking havoc on him. Every day, every moment of his journey he yearned to see him. Even now….his thoughts were with Niles. 

Was summoning him a cheap trick? What if Niles wanted to be left alone? But when he had heard from Corrin about the injuries Niles suffered in the last battle, Leo could only fret. He wanted to ease his pain….to be with him in any way. How could he not be a nuisance?

 

In the end, he summoned him.

 

Niles knocked at Leo’s door gently and entered at Leo’s voice. It was nostalgic of when they used to travel together. Leo beckoned him to sit down on the bed. He picked up a strange tome and walked over, sitting down next to Niles. 

 

Niles drank in Leo, his very presence, his being, and waited to be ordered to do anything. It felt like he had been deprived of the sun for a decade.  

 

“Niles,” Leo began, “I know you’re injured. Please take off your shirt.”

 

Niles’ face dropped. But he smiled at himself. Lord Leo did not miss anything. “How did you know?”

 

“It was easy to tell something was amiss in battle….that’s not how you fight.”

 

Niles looked away. 

 

Leo, very hesitantly, brought a hand up to Niles’ face, cupping a cheek. “Please, remove your shirt. I can help alleviate some of the pain.”

 

Niles spoke in a voice barely a whisper. “If you see…..it’s worse underneath…..”

 

Leo nodded. 

 

Niles finally took his shirt off, albeit slowly. A mess of bandages he most likely put on himself was all over his chest. One by one, Leo began to remove them. Angry red wounds shouted at him from a couple places on the surface.

 

“Later, we’ll get Elise, ok?”

 

Niles nodded.

 

Leo grabbed his tome and began to mumble magic words. Light yellow magic sifted over Niles skin and settled down. 

 

“That should help with the pain, but don’t overexert yourself.”

 

Niles nodded again. 

 

“Let’s see….we should clean your wound before we dress it,” Leo said aloud.

 

“Milord?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You’re not….furious with me for the severe wound?” Niles voice was thick with seriousness.

 

Leo watched Niles; he seemed anguished. Leo smiled gently. “Of course I’m not happy to see you so injured. But I can’t be more thankful you’re alive and come back to me.” 

Niles stared widely. “Milord I…....while I was fighting…..I thought I’d die. I was going to break our promise. I’ve never…...been so scared of dying…..”

 

Leo smiled at Niles and ran a hand through his hair - an action Leo knew he loved. “I’m grateful you’ve come back to me, Niles.”

 

Leo weighed the options in his mind - to say it or not to say it. But then,  _ fuck it. _

 

“I love you, Niles.”

 

A shock ran through Niles’ body.  _ Love. Warmth. Leo. He’s right here. He’s right next to me and he loves me.  _

 

“Milord,” he mumbled. 

 

“Mm?”

 

“Can I hold your hand?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Niles grasped Leo’s warm palm and looked directly in his eyes. “Lord Leo, you are the man I’ve pledged my life to. I think I’m alive to tell you I love you.”

 

Leo’s blinked and his mouth made a little ‘o’ but he sat still and unchanging. Niles smirked. Placing a hand on Leo’s head, he dipped his head to kiss those lovely lips that had enraptured him so early before. He could feel Leo kissing him back and he smiled into it. 

 

Breathless, Leo asked him the same thing yet again. “You love me?”

 

“Probably since the day you saved my life,” and he winked.  

 

Leo sat up to kiss Niles again, more demanding this time, taking his time. 

 

“Then what about the rejection…..?” Leo asked quietly. 

 

“It had to take some….convincing that it was a good idea for us to be together. But my feelings have not changed.”

 

“Does that mean we’re something now?” Leo needed to know.

 

“Yes,” and Niles curled his lips softly, looking ever so feline. 

“The cute little prince is mine now,”

 

Leo rolled his eyes. “Let’s get you bandaged up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god its so soft and tender   
> find me on twitter @_blushingprince


	10. As many times as it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshidans attack the Nohrian war ship and Shura begging for his life makes Niles remember things

There wasn’t much time for Leo and Niles to be together before Garon set Corrin and co. off on another journey. The group gathered together and prepared for the high seas. Whatever challenges might be brought before them, losing was not an answer. 

 

“What, he gave you that much?”

 

Leo’s voice rose an octave in surprise. He and Corrin stood before the ship as it was about to set sail when Corrin informed him of the amount of war funds that Iago had given them. Was this a test? Was Iago hoping they were to fail? What was this slithering snake hoping to see the Nohrian sibling befall?

 

In a sudden moment, Leo’s reflexes snapped. “Behind you, Corrin!” he called loudly. 

 

Corrin snapped around in one sudden movement to meet Xander’s blade with her own. When he struck again, she met him with an uppercut and held her ground. Finally, he pulled back. 

 

“Well done, Corrin. Your reflexes have vastly improved since I last saw you,” he exclaimed.

 

“Xander!!” Corrin replied in surprise and joy.

 

“It’s been too long,” Xander began, “But I’m glad to find you in good health and spirits,”

 

“Did you have to give me such a fright, though? I haven’t seen you in ages and the first thing you do is test my reflexes. I guess some people never change.” Corrin smiled nonetheless.

“By the way, what brings you here?”

 

“I finally finished Father’s tasks. I’m coming with you now if you are to infiltrate Hoshido. It’s not negotiable.” Xander was stern but comforting. 

 

“Thank you, Xander! That’s very comforting,”

 

“Now that Xander has joined us, the whole family is finally back together again.” Leo grinned. 

 

“That’s a good point, Leo, it makes me happy to be near all my beloved siblings,” Camilla added. 

 

______________

 

Later, once they had boarded the ship, there was barely a moment to catch one’s breath. Niles watched the Royal Nohrians carefully from the distance, as a retainer should. He spotted Leo overlooking the sea in a moment’s silence - just before they had set sail - and chose to silently follow him.

 

Niles studied the back of Leo. His posture was so perfect it was almost funny. From the square of his lord’s jaw to the curve of his waist, he could find no imperfection. He always wondered how Leo could wear so much armor and not tire of it. Niles lost himself in the staring until he heard a voice - Leo’s.

“Are you just here to gawk at me, Niles?”

 

“Of course not, Milord, Niles added with a sultry undertone to his voice. I simply enjoy looking at you.”

 

“Is that it?”

 

“Nothing less,”

 

“I do admit...It is hard to find time to see you in private with all my siblings here….and now that we are at war….”

 

Niles lowered his gaze. “Milord, are you lonely?”

 

A beautiful pink bloomed underneath Leo’s pale cheeks. Niles adored it. He reached out for one of Leo’s hands and tugged him into the shadows where nobody would see them - would see something as shameful as a Lord and his retainer touching.

 

There, amidst the dank corner of the ship, Niles held Leo tightly in his arms. Leo, unsure of what to do with himself, so embarrassed, but finally gaining courage, looking up with eyes full of wanting. Niles could only give him everything he wanted and more. A kiss neither of them knew how it could it end. 

Fast hands, curious lips, hot tongues, ravenous touches. Every moment being deprived of Niles was Leo losing his mind more and more. 

 

When they finally broke for breath neither said anything.  Leo, finally, chose to speak. 

 

“Please, be careful in the upcoming battle.” His voice was quiet but wanting.

 

“I always am. How else can I protect you?”

 

Leo took his hand and looked into his blue eye. His singular, beautiful blue eye that seemed to know everything. “No, Niles. Do it for yourself.”

 

Leo left Niles with a kiss and 1000 emotions he could not name. 

 

____________

 

 

The ship set sail at last and everything began rather peacefully. The winds and ocean were calm. Nobody could suspect anything, not that everyone wasn’t on guard. It was then that they received reports of infiltration aboard. Hoshidans, of course. Xander and Leo devised the best tactical plan to drive out the spy. It could logically only be so many things. It was time for battle. Leo took Odin and Niles with him. He was confident that he could find at least  _ something _ . Xander was just across the deck with other troops, while Camilla had taken other soldiers upwards. The war chest would only last so long and this was so obviously a test from Iago and their Father. Failing would have too many consequences. 

 

It was a fierce battle, like the many before. Leo could not see the breadth of the battlefield, which vexed him, so he could only focus on his task. But Leo was best at keeping a calm head in battle, and Odin and Niles stayed by his side faithfully weeding out the enemies he didn’t. 

Leo approached the last possible spy he had on his list. 

 

“I haven’t seen anyone suspicious around, but I’ll keep looking,” the soldier replied. 

 

Leo wasn’t convinced. “I’m going to need to inspect you further.”

 

“You wish to inspect my face…..um, sorry, I can’t allow that,” 

 

“I’m not hiding anything! Unhand me you, fiends!”

 

Niles grabbed hold of one arm and the soldier pushed him. A disguise was lifted off of the soldier in an instant. 

 

Leo heard Xander from across the ship. “That’s a Nohrian pirate! But he leads his men like a ninja….How did he get on board? This doesn’t add up. For now, stop him!”

 

Leo tilted open the pages of Brynhildr and began casting the spell. Branches sprouted from the woodwork of the ship, springing up around the assailant and attacking him. The magic paralyzed him - nearly killing him. 

 

The Nohrian siblings surrounded the pirate. Xander spoke first. 

 

“Surrender, if you know what’s good for you,”

 

“Ha, so what? What are you going to do with me?” the pirate responded.

 

Niles watched idly from a distance. 

 

“Don’t move!” Xander yelled. “Move a muscle and I shall end you. You will stay here until my sister decides what to do with you.”

 

The pirate laughed. “Why not just kill me now? As if I could expect anything different from Nohrian royals.”

 

Azura chimed in. “You know you deserve to be punished for what you did. Why board a ship for Hoshido when our country is at war with them? Why don’t you explain?”

 

Leo groaned. “Like a dirty thief needs a reason to do what he does best. They likely came on board to do what they do best. Reasoning with him is a waste of time, Azura.”  

 

“Azura?!”

 

“You know me?” Azura calmly asked.

 

The man did not respond.

 

“Go on. If you don’t you will be killed here and now.”

 

“I know because……..I was responsible for your kidnapping all those years ago. I was commissioned by a Hoshidan strategist named Yukimura,” The pirate explained.

 

“What? But aren’t you a Nohrian? How could you do that?” Azura exclaimed. 

 

“I am no Nohrian. I am a ninja from Kohga, a land that is no longer here. It was taken out by Mokushu.”

 

“I had learned about that…...I heard everyone had been brutally murdered.” Azura spoke softly. “I’m surprised you could escape. Is that why you became a thief?”

 

“I had no choice. It was steal or die. And I ended up in Nohr and became a pirate. One day though….”

 

Corrin butted into the conversation. “A former Hoshidan ninja seeking revenge for his people…..”

 

The man turned towards Corrin. “Please, you seem reasonable. My name is Shura. Spare my life and you won’t regret it. I’ll protect your princess.”

 

Corrin eyed Shura. “You want to be our ally?”

 

Leo had enough of this. “Don’t listen to this man. He could be lying through his teeth. For all we know, he’s a Hoshidan spy. If we don’t kill him now we are all in danger. 

 

“I agree, sweetie. No matter his reasons, he tried to hurt us,” Camilla added.

 

“Silence!” Xander started. “This is Corrin’s choice. She is our leader.”

 

Corrin breathed in and out deeply. “I know you all think he is dangerous. He might be. But I want to trust him.”

 

Shura jumped up in glee. You mean it!! Thank you, milady!!!

 

“I feel like you deserve some mercy, Shura. But if you toe out of line, I will kill you myself. Remember that.”

 

“Of course, Lady Corrin. My life is yours now.”

 

Leo sighed. “You’re much too soft, Corrin. Do remember this is war.  

 

______________

 

 

Leo couldn’t find Niles after the ship had resumed its regular sail for Hoshido. He ached to see him, to touch him, to kiss him. It had been an arduous fight and he only longed to rest. But where was Niles? He couldn’t have gone far - they were on a ship.  

Leo couldn’t….go into his retainers’ quarters, right? That would be crude or out of place or….he didn’t quite know but he wasn’t sure if Niles was trying to avoid him or not, and if so - why?

 

Niles was completely and utterly nauseated from the exchange he saw earlier. This was his Lord, right? This was his Lord whom he had served for the past years that his life had come alive and worth living for, whom he loved, whom he lived for. His Lord who told him to stay safe on the battlefield.

 

_ His lover. _

 

But did he not meet Leo in such similar circumstances? It was Niles who broke into Castle Krakenburg, it was Niles who threatened the safety of Nohr royalty. It was Niles who did not beg for his life - unlike Shura. There were so many similarities yet differences that chilled him to his bone that when he sat down to think about it he found himself almost crying. 

 

Why did Lord Leo rescue him, anyways?

 

Why was he here today, instead of dead in a ditch somewhere? How could he still be worthy to be by Lord Leo’s side?

 

And then there was the fact that they had confessed their loved to each other, they had  _ kissed so many times. _ If Niles just lowered his shirt a bit he would find a love bite that Leo had left. 

 

Everything was too scrambled around in his head right now. He felt his breathing irregular. And while he wanted to see Leo with every fiber of his being he also couldn’t see him. 

 

The door opened quietly in the retainers’ quarters that he and Odin had been given for the duration of the ride. Was Odin back? Why couldn’t he be alone?

 

He did not hear Odin’s voice though. He felt someone getting onto the same bed as him, scooting close to him, and wrapping their arms tightly around him. If he looked up he would know who it was but he could already smell and feel the warmth of Leo.

 

Leo pressed a kiss to Niles’ forehead and combed his fingers gently through the thick fluff of his retainer’s hair. He didn’t say anything, and for awhile they laid like that. 

 

When Niles looked up, Leo looked right back at him. He scarcely noticed the tears in his own eye. 

The pad of Leo’s thumb gently brushed them away. 

 

“What’s wrong, Niles?”

 

His throat felt dryer than any of his days wandering the streets with so scant water. Words escaped him. Why was he so upset anyways?

 

Niles felt himself grasping onto Leo like he could not hold onto anything in the world, and then, the words fell out of his mouth.

 

“Why did you save me?”

 

Leo pulled Niles more closely and held him tight. “You had nothing to live for, and I could see. In your eyes, in how you begged me to kill you, the sound of your voice. You were so precious. How could I let go of you like that?”

 

“Precious?”

 

“Yes. You were, and you are, the most precious person in my life. So I want to cherish you, Niles. I want to take care of you as much as I can.”

 

“I used to be proud that I didn’t need anyone. But….nowadays, I need you so much, I don’t think I could breathe if you were not there.”

 

“That’s okay because I need you just as much.”

 

“Milord?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why did you want Lady Corrin to kill Shura?”

 

“Corrin is much too trusting and generous of everyone she meets. And if word got out to Father about this…..it would be horrendous.”

 

“I see…”

 

“I’m sorry Niles if I reminded you of the past. But if I were faced with the choice to save you again I’d do it again a thousand times.”

 

“Not ten thousand?”

 

“Niles….”

 

“Not even a million?” and Niles made a very curious sort of grin on his face.

 

Leo shut him up with a kiss. 

 

“As many times as it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo boy its been awhile since I updated I am Sorry   
> idk if anything I wrote is ooc but ......shrugs   
> this fic is not dead will never be dead I will finish it I promise  
> as always I am on twitter @_blushingprince  
> kudos/comments are very appreciated


	11. The way he touches me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is on break in Izumo and things get steamy

Izumo was a strange place, Leo thought. They came here on the terms of rest and no fighting but were brought into a battle to save their enemies. At last they could finally rest but still, the circumstances were beyond strange and it left him listless. How could he feel tranquil around these people who he was sworn to fight? Even if there were no battles to be had it was too odd. 

 

Leo rested in the corner of the room with a book open while his sisters attempted conversation with the other nobles. He had no interest in these things. He glanced back to his book but before he knew it Elise was grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

 

“Leo, stop sulking like a baby,”

 

“I didn’t know babies were capable of sitting up and reading by themselves,” he muttered, as he followed her.

 

An angry looking boy with strange hair glared at him. “Great. A smartass.”

 

_ Great. What a joy to be around. _

 

The afternoon swept by with Corrin attempting to get both sides to get along. Eventually, Leo evaded the evening by retiring early and snuck back to his room. He opened the door to find Niles sitting on his bed with arms and legs crossed. 

 

“You’re late,” Niles said coyly, slowly getting up.

 

Leo groaned. “I tried to get out as soon as possible but….you know how my siblings are,”

 

His retainer smiled and ran a finger down his shirt. “Are you sure? Making me wait.”

 

“Niles…”

 

“There’s punishment for that, of course. Even for a prince like yourself. For making me lonely.” Niles’ feline grin widened.

 

Leo’s hands reached out, one hand for his lover’s jaw, and kissed him tenderly. Niles responded easily, his tongue slipping into Leo’s mouth. It was no longer tender, moreso hungry and ravenous. As the kisses deepened with more tongue and teeth, Leo was able to whisper one word.

 

“Bed.”

 

Niles maneuvered them back to the overly large bed sitting in the room, more or less pushed Leo back onto it. As he climbed back onto his companion the lingering thought on his mind was  _ how far would we go this time? _ But this time was sacred and he wouldn’t waste a second of it. His lips returned to Leo’s, eliciting small noises. Before he knew it Leo was snaking his hands around him, reaching for his hair. Niles chuckled inwardly. He trailed his kisses to Leo’s jawbone, kissing and sucking, and then down his neck. He could hear Leo gasp beneath him and it was beautiful. But the shirt was in the way. Did Leo want to take it off?

 

“Off.” Leo elaborated quite simply. 

 

How much did he want to take off, though?

 

Niles smiled. He began to unbutton the small buttons, kissing each new square of skin unveiled. Leo was beautiful. So incredibly beautiful. No matter how much he touched him, he could never revel in his incredible beauty enough. He needed to take it in and breath it out. He needed to feel him more every day. 

 

The shirt was off and Niles ran his hands up and down Leo’s lean abdominal muscles, kissing them slowly. Still trying to figure out what Leo wanted today… how could he satisfy him?

 

“Niles,”

 

“Mm,” he made in agreement while continuing to praise Leo’s skin.

 

“Please...um...look at me.”

 

Hm?

 

“Niles I want to…” And he could see that Leo was struggling with his words. He gently stroked the prince’s hair and waited. “I want to make love. I want to go all the way.”

 

The words were out before Niles realized. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah… I thought about it a lot.”

 

Niles swallowed. Why was he hesitating? He wanted this. He wanted this, right? He definitely wanted this very badly. He never quite thought they’d get this far. But he definitely wanted this. But… maybe it sounded strange since he was already on top of a half naked Leo, but, to have sex with Leo, was he good enough for that? 

 

Leo gave Niles a funny look. “Niles, it’s okay if you don’t want to,”

 

Niles struggled for words. “No I do - I… it just seems strange.”

 

“What’s so strange? I love you. You love me. We make love.”

 

Niles chuckled. Leo made it sound so simple. 

 

“But if you don’t want to,” Leo continued, “We don’t have to.”

 

Niles grinned. “I think I definitely want to.”

 

There was just something about Lord Leo that made him give in, no matter what. From the start, how Leo asked him his name before he would even kill him. And now, how they’re in bed, and Leo is so easy to be with. Leo gave him every option. It was so easy to be with him. It was like his heart was being pulled towards him without even trying. Leo must be his guiding light, Niles thought.

 

“But, we’re going to need something akin to an oil.”

 

“Ah….that,” Leo murmured. “I’ve got some.”

 

“Excellent,” Niles muttered as he reached in again for Leo’s lips. Before the kiss could get too deep he could feel Leo attempting to remove his shirt. 

 

It was easy to comply. Niles tossed his shirt off and let it hit the floor. Leo gazed at him for a few solid moments and reached out to touch. This was definitely something he could get used to. Niles returned to his work on Leo’s neck and heard a whimper. He grinned, satisfied. He moved to capture Leo’s soft lips again in his, angling his head so that he could have better access. Despite the lack of breath, he heard soft sounds escaping Leo. 

 

His hands found their way to Leo’s chest and nipples. Leo made more sounds beneath him, seeming more pleased at these sensations. 

 

Niles could feel Leo’s hard on so he experimentally ground into him, rolling his hips down. He earned a hard gasp and groan. “Niles….” Leo moaned breathily.

 

And then he moved his hips again. He liked to see Leo like this. 

 

“Niles….” Leo gasped, “no more teasing,”

 

“Yes, my prince,”

 

The older man undid Leo’s pants and pulled them off. Slowly, slowly, he pulled off his small clothes to reveal a very erect and pale dick with the tip just oh so rosy. Niles took a single finger and ran it down the tip and base. 

 

Leo tried to look up at him unpleased, but he was becoming a mess, his face flushed and flustered. “Please,” he whimpered.

 

Niles took the whole dick into his hand and pumped it once, twice, a few times, letting Leo savor the sensation. Leo moaned and grabbed the sheets for purchase.

 

“Alright, how about I actually make you feel good now?” Niles perused.

 

After getting rid of his pants and smallclothes, he picked up the oil that Leo had mentioned earlier.

“Leo, tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

 

“Mmmk,”

 

He graciously coated his hand in the oil, using a single finger to moisten Leo’s entrance and go inside. Easy enough. Niles added a second finger, moving both to stretch Leo out. Leo seemed ok with this. When he added the third finger he began to pump them where he knew it’d feel good, and Leo reacted. He lay underneath Niles, being fucked on his fingers, his dick bobbing, and crooning Niles’ name.

Niles quickly added a fourth to up the pleasure.

 

But obviously, that wasn’t what Leo wanted.

 

The fingers were removed quickly. Leo whined. Niles used the oil to make sure his dick was lubricated. 

 

Niles spoke gently to Leo. “Please tell me if I’m hurting you,”

 

He lined himself up with Leo’s entrance and pushed just a little bit inside. Immediately, he could hear a groan from Leo. Yes, it was unbearable to go this slow, but he didn’t want to hurt him. Slowly, slowly, he pushed all the way in. He looked down into Leo’s eyes who gave him a smile. The whole thing felt very surreal, and yet it was actually happening. Niles began to pull out, doing his best not to hurt Leo. 

 

Soon it was easier, less painful. In out, in out. Niles wanted this to be good for Leo, after all. He tried going slow first, thrusting easily. Leo had none of that. He wanted more and he wanted it now.

The faster they went the heavier their breathing became, the hotter the room became. Niles didn’t want to hurt Leo, but as he thrust into him, Leo moaned in pleasure and he thought he might be doing something right.

 

So many different emotions ran through him as he moved inside Leo. Leo, the love of his life. Leo, his shining light. Leo, his master. Leo, his purpose. And he could lay here in this room and make love to him. That must be a miracle, right? That they loved each other? Inside, every day, he knew it, but it still surprised him. But it was  _ his _ name that Leo was crying out, not anyone else’s. 

 

That, above anything else, was a miracle from god.

 

They continued to move with each other, moans and gasps and groans in the room. Niles could feel himself getting close.

 

“Leo, I’m…”

 

“Me too,”

 

Their movements were ravenous now, hungry for each other, hungry for completion. Each body slicked with sweat and desire. Niles fucked him hard and Leo cried out loudly.

 

“Niles, don’t pull out -”

 

What? What was Leo saying….

 

“Come in me,  _ please _ ,”

 

Leo’s voice, raspy with desire, asking him to do exactly that, began to bring him over the edge. Niles lost himself in the heat of pleasure as orgasm overtook him. Just as Leo asked, he came inside him, thick and sticky. He reached out for Leo’s dick and began to stroke it, hoping to help finish Leo off. Leo came soon after; prayers of Niles’ name on his lips. 

 

They lay there, still, no one speaking for a few moments.

 

Leo turned over on his side to look at his lover. He combed some of his white hair to the side.

 

“I love you so much, you know.”

 

Niles smiled warmly. “I love you, too.”

 

“But,” Niles continued, “How was it for you? Anything I need to change?”

 

Leo groaned and then burst out laughing.

“Niles, I think you’re fine as you are.”

 

That was all Niles ever really needed to hear. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst fanfic writer ever forgive me for sporadic updates.....  
> I present..........leo and niles having sex yay  
> more niles being mushy about leo yay  
> you guys' comments keep me alive


	12. The things you do to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Niles go on a little date

 

The war had kept both Leo and Niles dutily busy, and while they were still technically at battle, Leo wanted to find some more peaceful activities for the both of them to do. It was getting increasingly difficult to sneak around camp to see each other - always maneuvering around whatever royal presence. Leo devised the perfect idea.

 

They would go on a date.

 

Yes, it might be difficult to devise such a plan in the times they were in, but he was not a strategist for nothing. The more time went on the more he craved Niles’ company and touch and he would make this happen  _ goddamnit _ . 

 

The location was one issue, as was the timing and effort. Currently, the Nohrian army was camping in a non hostile territory and they were not near Hoshidan land so it should not be difficult to get around, as long as Leo wore some sort of disguise. However, there was the fact that Leo was one of the chief tacticians of the army and if he were to leave for most of the day everybody would notice. Going on a date wasn’t exactly something he wanted to talk to Xander about… 

 

He was going to have to consult in Camilla.

 

Leo made a mental prayer that evening as made way for her tent. Where would he even start?  _ So you know my retainer? We’re in love….haha I know, right? Bet Father would love that. _

 

“Leo?” Camilla opened one of the flaps of her tent.

 

“Hi, sister.” Leo returned.

 

“Did you want to talk about something?”

 

“I… uh… yeah…” he finished off weakly.

 

“Well come on in. It’s awfully cold outside.” She ushered him into her tent. “You look like you have something on your mind.”

 

Inside the tent, Leo felt a bit more at ease. There was a strongly scented oil and various cushions. Camilla had a few candles lit to illuminate the darker night. 

 

“So, what’s going on, baby brother?”

 

“Well,” Leo attempted to start off, “I um… I need you to help me with something.”

 

“Help? Tell me more.” Camilla was intrigued.

 

“I need….” How would he sound as vague as possible?  “Time off two days from now.”

 

Camilla eyed him carefully, eyes sharp like an eagle. “Oh, and what is this special time for?”

 

“It’s… scientific.” He added quickly.

 

Camilla chuckled loudly. “Oh really? Are you sure it’s not a love issue?”

 

“ _ Camilla!!!” _

 

“How stupid do you think I am, Leo?” she said gently. 

 

Leo looked embarrassed for a few moments but then turned his gaze back to his sister.

 

“Will you help me out?”

 

“Of course! How can I refuse my baby brother’s request? You can get away from Xander no problem.”

 

“Thank you, Camilla. I owe you.”

 

As Leo turned to leave, Camilla started. “You can start by introducing me to him when you come back.”

 

Leo did not miss the wicked grin on her face. He left, bowing his head out of the tent. 

 

______________

 

Thankfully, Elise had sewn him a hood that would mostly hide his hair and face. Leo devised that he would take Niles into town and then tell him it was a day off because if he told him beforehand he might refuse. But Leo knew how hard Niles had been working for the army and he wanted badly to spoil him. To make sure he knew how deeply he was loved.  

 

They met at their usual place that day, a deformed tree stump a little ways into the forest.

 

“What’s up, milord?”

 

“We’re going to town tomorrow. Pack a bag.”

 

“Is Odin coming or…”

 

“This is just us,” Leo answered.

 

“I see,” Niles chuckled. “The prince wants me all to himself.”

 

Leo turned his gaze back to Niles. “Yes, I do.”

 

________________

 

They left relatively early on horseback the next morning. Both had changed into civilian clothes and brought day bags. It took a little way to reach the main town anyways. 

 

_ Finally. Finally, we can have some time to ourselves. _

 

The town they reached was pleasant, not too large or small. The weather was good, the skies clear, and they found a place to tie their horses up. Chattering people crowded the streets alongside merchants and vendors of all types. It had been awhile since they had been to a town.

 

“We should find a place to eat, you must be hungry,” Leo said aloud, but mostly to himself.

 

Niles smiled, following Leo, eyeing the strange indigo hood he wore. 

  
They chose an eatery off the main street and took seats at a quiet table. The waitress who handed them menus poured them drinks and left. 

 

“Order whatever you like,” Leo exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. A sly grin hit Niles’ face.

 

“So how about you finally tell me what you are up to with all this extravagance?” he perused. 

 

“What?”   
  
“Leo, even I know how hard it must have been for you to get away from the army. But a day in town? Why all this?” 

 

“I - it was for you.” Leo barely got the sentence out.

 

“What?”

 

“I wanted to take you on a date.”

 

“Leo….:You didn’t have to do this.” Niles’ voice was soft like velvet.

 

“But I wanted to! You’ve been working so hard, and we barely have any time to be with each other….You deserve it!” 

 

“Oh, Leo…” Niles took Leo’s hand, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb, then interlacing their fingers. “I appreciate the gesture, but I worry that it must have been hard for you to get out of duty.” 

 

“I’ve got that taken care of.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I pulled some strings on my part. But I just want you to enjoy today, ok?”

 

Niles pulled their joined hands to his lips. “I certainly will, if you’re with me.”

 

_______________

 

After breakfast they walked around town, fingers laced together, hands always touching, bumping into each other. Leo kept his hood up and nobody would ever know who he was. They stopped into an assortment of shops, touching, tasting, inquiring. Under the shade of an awning, Leo stole a kiss that nobody could see. They sat in the dim sunlight appreciating what scenery the town had to offer.

 

Leo caressed Niles’ hand, holding it close to himself like a baby bird. “Do you feel loved yet, Niles?”

 

“How do I answer this? Is it a trick question?” Niles laughed and it was a beautiful sound.

 

Leo slowly kissed the hand, knuckle by knuckle, as a response.

 

_______________

 

The sun began to set but they continued to roam, laughing and catching each other in the dusk. Leo had bought an assortment of gifts and he continued to pile all the affection that he had been unable to provide in the previous weeks onto Niles.

 

As they approached an inn, Leo suggested they find rooms for the night. Niles had to agree. Niles glanced at Leo while they headed to the room, long eyelashes and flirtatious eyes. This night was not over. 

 

Leo slammed the door shut once they were both inside. Niles could feel his heartbeat. In an instant, Leo was over there kissing him, all lips and tongue, hungry like he hadn’t tasted him in hundreds of years. Niles could feel himself utter Leo’s name against his lips, taking in more, until Leo pushed him onto the bed. 

 

Leo stood up. Why wasn’t he joining him?

 

“Niles. Today is about making you feel good.” Leo uttered, his voice high strung and out of breath, his cheeks flushed pink. 

Leo climbed on top of him and reached for Niles’ belt. Suddenly, the reality that Leo was going to give him a blowjob right here and right now hit him hard and he gasped, feeling his dick twitch. Leo undid the belt and began to slide his pants off, all while smiling with his pretty little face towards Niles. 

 

“Leo, are you...sure?”

 

“Yes,” and he reached for Niles, palming him through his small clothes. Niles let out a sound but kept his eyes fixated on Leo. Leo lowered his head and licked the half hard dick through the thin fabric. Niles groaned hard.

 

“Leo, please,”

 

Excited brown eyes grinned at him and then slowly peeled off the last layer of fabric. Niles’ erection bobbed up in Leo’s face. 

 

Niles could feel Leo’s breath so close to his dick. He could feel every bead of want, need, and desire in his body going crazy, telling him this is what he needs, what he’s always needed. 

 

Leo placed a tentative kiss to the tip, and, after hearing Niles’ hindered breath, began placing kisses all the way down the shaft. He looked back up into Niles’ eye and smiled, and licked all the way down the underside. 

 

He looked back at Niles, who seemed to be having a hard time keeping a composure. He smiled. Leo finally took the length into his mouth, sucking hard on the skin as he bobbed his head up and down. 

He could vaguely hear Niles cursing something, some sort of moaning, but he kept taking in more of the length, till it hit the back of his throat and he knew he couldn't take any more. But he wanted to make Niles feel as good as possible. He reached down and wrapped his hands around the base of the cock, sliding them up and down as he bobbed his head. He hoped he was making Niles feel good but judging from the sounds he was making he did have to worry about that. 

 

“Leo, I’m -”

 

Leo kept sucking him off, wanting to take him off the edge and pleasure him to the very last second. Leo could feel Niles’ climax, his body being taken by orgasm, the movement of his hips, the sudden flash of white into Leo’s mouth, and then he was collapsed onto the bed.

 

“Leo, please don’t tell me you swallowed.” Niles crooned.

 

“And what if I did?”   
  
“You never listen to me, anyways.” 

 

Leo curled up next to Niles. “Was it good?”

Niles laughed. “Good is not a word I would use.”

 

“Bad?”

 

“You really don’t know what you do to me.” Niles placed an arm over Leo.

 

“I guess I don’t. Is that bad?”

 

“Let me put it this way. I was put on this earth to get that blowjob.”

 

“Niles, don’t be crass.”

 

Niles laughed softly. Then he turned to Leo. “It’s my turn to make you feel good now.”

 

Leo rolled, turning closer to Niles. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Well, we have all night, don’t we?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update!!! I was having trouble with the plot and I was intending to update in the beginning of the year but I got caught up with drawing and making my cosplays for katsu con and things got hectic......gosh I'm so sorry. if you still read this story I love you!!!! I will never give up on this fic I love it to pieces. I hope you enjoy this little chapter


	13. kiss me more, kiss me softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is feeling a bit lonely

Daylight broke into the folds of Leo’s tent slowly as to not awaken the two. Too bad though, Niles was already awake, keeping quiet, as to not stir his heavily asleep lover. Niles smiled as he looked at Leo while he slept. He was beautiful and it was magic. That soft creamy skin, that silky blonde hair, feathery lashes fanning out across...Niles could not describe how much he enjoyed to simply bask in Leo and enjoy the one he loved. It was still surreal to him, even now, as they shared the same bed, that they both loved each other. To think that could kiss, make love, and hold hands was beyond him and yet somehow it was his reality. Truly, he was blessed. Even if they were at war with the Hoshidans, Niles was thankful for every day. 

 

He rolled over and pressed a kiss to Leo’s exposed collarbone. Only the highest respect for him. Only the highest love and praise.

 

“It’s time to wake up,” Niles whispered.

 

Leo did not stir. He was truly a deep sleeper and hated to rise early.  _ So cute _ Niles thought, running a finger through his golden locks.

 

“Leoo,” Niles drawled out, crooning in the other’s ear. 

 

Said prince mumbled and rolled over and showed no signs of waking. Niles gained an evil grin on his face, aiming for a now exposed white shoulder and biting. Leo’s eyes blinked open slowly, as he was unsure of what exactly on earth could be happening but felt something. Immediately, his quick wits came together and his drowsiness was dispelled. 

 

“Niles?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you just bite me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What in heaven’s name….what are you doing while I’m sleeping?” Leo sighed.

 

“It’s foreplay,” Niles cooed, giving Leo a wink.

 

“Sure,” Leo gave him a simple grin and leaned in for a kiss. Niles gave him that and so much more.

 

“Mm,” Leo broke away for a moment, “We should probably get dressed and going,”

 

Niles sighed dramatically, brushing a strand of hair from Leo’s face. “And here I thought I’d have you all to myself,”

 

“You will… we just have to… make time,” 

 

“Such a generous prince, whatever will I do with you?” Niles laughed, pressing soft kisses to Leo’s throat.

 

“You can start by not biting me while I sleep,” Leo jested.

 

“So demanding… how else will I wake up the sleeping beauty?” Niles directed his kisses downwards, between his neck and shoulder. Gentle ones with a hint of nipping - nothing too eager for the morning.

 

Leo inhaled heavily. “I’m sure you can find other ways. You are very creative, Niles,”  

 

“Why, thank you,”

 

__________________

 

The sun was high above midday and Leo was busy attempting to do whatever he had been assigned. Thing is, there was not much to do and he was relatively bored and a little lonely. There hadn’t been much time to see Niles or as much as he had liked since they became a couple. Especially since they didn’t really tell anyone and were practically sneaking around. Leo did not feel ashamed or bad about it, he simply wished for more privacy. There was so much time to be made up for. Although he mostly spent the past few years by Niles’ side, they had not… gotten time like this. It was exciting and Leo wanted more, more. He didn’t want to be needy - Gods no - he just… could he ask for a little bit more time with Niles? 

 

Leo continued on his treck around the campgrounds. It was moreso an aimless wander. He stopped when he heard voices. Out of all them, it was easiest to pick out a certain one. Niles. He was not going to interrupt but was curious to watch. Who else was there?

 

_ This is really stupid. I should leave. I should not sink so low as to do this. _

 

While half of Leo’s brain chanted that, the other half was so eager to see what was happening. Emotion won out over reason, to Leo’s disappointment, and he hid behind an encampment to watch. 

 

He could make out a few other people there - Odin, Keaton, and Laslow. He did not know Laslow or Keaton personally made note that Laslow and Odin seemed to get along well. What were they all doing there?  _ Calm down. _ Maybe he should take some sort of strategic notes on the situation. Why was he hiding anyways… 

 

He could definitely make out Odin’s usual nonsense. It was a bit of a relief in its own sense. Keaton seemed to be trying to convince them to go exploring for something. Leo sighed and sat down on a rock he deemed suitable. Why was he doing this? It was childish. He should savor the moments he had with Niles and that was enough. It was beyond petulant to… spy on Niles during the day. Gods. He was not good at this relationship stuff, honestly. He could never go outright to Niles and just say, “I miss you,” or “I’m lonely,” even though they still were in such close proximity. Stupid Leo! Always so bad with emotions. Maybe if he wrote it all down… 

 

“Leo?”

 

Leo turned his head a bit and met with the face of his lover. An immediate blush overtook his face.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

 

“Oh, hello Niles. I was just examining the… rocks. And ground. For magic reasons. Of course, you wouldn’t understand. Haha.”

 

“That seems deeply scientific,” Niles responded.

 

“Yes, the stones here contain trace minerals, unlike any others. I should collect some and then get going.” Leo avoided eye contact with Niles.

 

“Leo,” and his voice was soft. A softness reserved for one person only.

 

“Yes?” Leo answered slowly.

 

“I’m here, Leo,” his voice was laced with tenderness.

 

“I know I - I… I should know better,” Leo turned to look at him. He knew he could trust Niles with anything. Niles would never betray any trust. This was just so damn  _ embarrassing _ .

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Leo paused. “Are they still… over there?” He didn’t want to be heard.

 

“I sent them away.”

 

“Ah.”

 

They were silent for a few minutes. Leo was not sure if had the courage within him to say this. He had rallied armies, he had slain men, he had known coldness since his childhood, but this was so different.

 

“Niles,”

 

“Yes?”

 

“The time… that we get to spend with each other. Does that suffice you? Are you happy?” Leo tried his best to choose his words carefully.

 

“I’m blessed to love you and be loved by you,” Niles could only answer honestly. “Are you unhappy, Leo? Did I do something?”

 

“No - no, it’s not you… I….I’m just so greedy. Ha. I feel like I’ve spent so much time  _ wanting  _ to be with you and now we are here, but we are war and we can barely see each other,”

 

“So,” Niles began carefully, “What you’re saying is you are lonely?”

 

Leo’s breath hitched. “And you are not?”

 

Niles smiled. “Of course I am. But I could never ask for more,”

 

Leo reached for Niles and grabbed his hand. “Please, please ask for more. Please be greedy. Take as much as you want.”

 

Niles inhaled sharply. “Do you realize what you are saying?”

 

“Please, Niles. I miss you so much,”

 

Niles swallowed. “We should go somewhere out of the public eye. I can’t even hold you here.”

 

Leo looked into him. “I don’t care if people see,”

 

“Are you- are you sure?”

 

“Absolutely,”

 

Niles smiled, reaching a hand to caress Leo’s cheek, and then pulling him into a strong embrace. Leo immediately wrapped his arms around Niles in return and rested his head where it met his chest. Niles placed a simple kiss on the top of Leo’s head.

 

“My prince is so needy,” Niles chuckled.

 

“Niles!”

 

“I tease, I tease,”

 

“Niles, would you like to join me for stargazing tonight?”

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Absolutely,” Leo grinned wide.

 

____________________

  
  


It was a good night for stargazing. Leo and Niles wandered near the camp and found a nice spot. The moon was nearly full and was accompanied by her many bright stars. A clear breeze ran through the evening and there was barely any cloud. 

 

As they snuggled on a blanket they brought, Leo spoke up.

 

“So much has changed from the past,”

 

“Yea,”

 

“We’ve looked at the stars many times,”

 

“Getting sentimental, are we?” Niles smiled.

 

“There was one time….in particular. That I remember.”

 

“Oh? Let’s hear it.”

 

“You asked me why I didn’t find a marriage partner. It was hard for me to answer and I probably gave you a bunch of crap. But… I already loved you and I was deeply embarrassed.” 

 

“I remember that!” Niles answered, surprised.

 

Leo laughed softly.

 

“I… I do admit I also loved you then,” Niles said quietly. “But I can’t believe you held feelings for me then!”

 

“Niles you may not have thought well of yourself, but you were the first person in my life to give me the respect and empathy I needed. And then….”  _ And then came other feelings. _

 

“But you….Leo… you were the first person to treat  _ me _ like a human being,”  _ And I live for you, I breathe for you. _

 

Leo giggled. He rolled over to press kisses to Niles cheek and jaw. “Because you deserve it,” he responded quietly.  _ You deserve so much. I’d give you the world and more if I could. _

 

“Niles,” Leo started, “You are the only person I’ve ever loved. And I’m not going to change that,”

The breath in Niles throat hitched, softly broken. “I will be with you forever. I will love you forever,”

 

Leo pressed his lips to Niles, murmuring  _ I love you, I love you so much, I love you  _ under the dark cover of twilight. It was only the stars and moon, sacred being themselves, that bore witness to their love.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. ok so obviously although they are sharing a tent they are keeping it a secret like niles sneaks out early and stuff  
> 2\. morning breath kisses are the most DISGUSTING thing in the world and I cringed writing that but there's no such thing as toothpaste or mouthwash in fire emblem haha
> 
> it's really fluffy! yay I'm happy for them. I love my fanfic readers a lot if you read this fic I love you


End file.
